Sin escapatoria
by hikarugirl
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños, Ed y Winry son encerrados en la casa del rubio, durante tiempo indefinido... ¿Qué pasará? Y... ¿qué sucesos se desencadenarán gracias a esto?
1. Trampa insospechable

Holaz!! Buee… aki el primer fic que subo!! Espero que les guste y cualquier duda o cmentario… al botoncito de Go!! Aclaro que sólo leí el manga, que todavía está inconcluso, así que la historia transcurre en Amestris, todo normal…

Todo esto es de mi querido Hiromu Arakawa, un capo entre los capos, y al cual le agradezco el haber creado a MI Ed!! Juaz!! XD

**SIN ESCAPATORIA**

**1. Trampa insospechable**

Asentó el plato sobre la mesa, contento de que por fin podía relajarse unos minutos. Se dejó caer en la silla y antes de comenzar su almuerzo se tapó los ojos con las manos, en actitud cansada.

Ahora que vivía solo le era muy fácil valorar la tarea que durante años había llevado a cabo su tía Pinako, y se dio cuenta de que fue un muy mal gesto de su parte el haberse quejado de la comida de Winry las veces que ella había cocinado.

La verdad era que ingeniárselas solo no era tan fácil, y mucho menos en apartamento en una gran ciudad como ésa.

Más tranquilo ya, comenzó a comer. No le gustaba hacerlo solo, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Al estaba viviendo en otro lugar y no se veían muy seguido. Winry había abierto su propio taller, pero nunca le quiso decir dónde, y él, Edward, seguía trabajando para los militares como Alquimista Nacional y había comprado aquel apartamento ya que era necesario, no sólo para organizar los papeles de sus misiones, sino para poder descansar tranquilamente cuando quisiera.

Había ocasiones en las que desconectaba el teléfono con tal de que ningún militar lo molestara con alguna excusa estúpida.

Era gracioso, ya que, si se ponía a pensarlo, cuando tenía dieciséis años nunca se hubiera imaginado que todo acabaría de esta manera. Si bien es cierto que su objetivo principal siempre había sido el recuperar su cuerpo y el de Al, nunca se detuvo a pensar que en algún momento tendrían que separarse. Al principio esto lo entristeció un poco, pero con un poco de tiempo logró aceptarlo y enfrentarlo.

Terminó su almuerzo y dejó el plato al lado del fregadero. No tenía ganas de lavarlo ahora, ya que hasta hacía unos momentos había estado limpiando todo y cocinando. La casa tenía una buena capa de polvo debido a las dos semanas que había estado fuera por una misión, y todo había quedado como él lo había dejado.

Se tiró en el sofá tratando de descansar, tapándose la cara con el brazo.

Cuando desvió la vista a un lado observó una foto enmarcada en la mesa ratona.

Allí estaba él, cuando tenía (creía) quince años, junto a una Winry con facciones un tanto infantiles aún y una gran armadura detrás suyo… Al.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Ahora, la persona que él era tenía muy pocos parecidos con aquel niño… Pensar que a esa edad él ya se consideraba grande… En fin. Su sonrisa de niño ya no estaba y había crecido bastante, cosa que lo enorgullecía (era casi de la altura de Mustang, con lo cual éste ya no podía tomarle el pelo tan fácilmente). Su pierna metálica había desaparecido… aunque el brazo de automail seguía allí.

Sí, ese era el precio que había tenido que pagar por el cuerpo de Al. Podría haber vuelto a la normalidad completamente, pero decidió sacrificarlo. Si se las había arreglado tanto tiempo sin él bien podía hacerlo ahora. Además, su hermano lo valía.

De todas formas el brazo de metal era una buena excusa para juntarse con la familia: Winry, Pinako, Al… Sí, siempre que le tocaba chequeo aprovechaban para reunirse, almorzar juntos, charlar, contarse las novedades.

Todos esos buenos recuerdos lo hicieron sentirse con energías de nuevo. Salió a un pequeño balcón y observó a la gente que pasaba por la calle: niños de la mano de su madre, hombres paseando a sus perros, jóvenes caminando abrazados, autos que iban y venían…

Pensó que la vida, tal como era ahora, no estaba tan mal después de todo. Una cierta felicidad se había colado en su día a día, y con eso se arreglaba bastante bien. Y es que, comparado con el pasado… el presente era lo mejor que podía pedir.

Al darse la vuelta para entrar una vez más a su casa, vio un almanaque colgado en la pared. Uno de los días estaba especialmente marcado con un montón de círculos hechos con bolígrafo, destacándolo inmensamente. Se acercó, confundido, y se pegó en la frente por ser tan idiota.

Como había estado fuera, en la misión, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Recordaba, ahora, claramente todo: hacía más o menos un mes Winry había estado en la ciudad y lo había ido a visitar. La rubia le dijo que todos irían a visitarlo y le marcó el día de tal manera que lo viera sin esfuerzos.

¿La razón? Era su cumpleaños. Mañana, él, Ed, cumpliría veinte años… y todos irían a la ciudad para saludarlo.

Entonces, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad mental, se puso a repasar todos los rincones, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su sitio, que no hubiese ropa tirada por ahí o que alguno de sus amados tomo de manga esté al alcance de manos peligrosas.

Si mañana Pinako veía aunque sea una mota de polvo lo mataría…a sí de simple. La vieja no le dejaba pasar ni una…

Dando un suspiro, y sintiéndose observado, se sentó en el sofá de nuevo.

Había tenido suerte de regresar justo un par de días antes; y no era porque lo hubiese pensado, sino que fue el destino… el culpable de lo que Ed debía investigar se había entregado, así que se desocupó al instante.

Pensó en qué podía hacer para recibir a sus invitados mañana, pero descartó todo lo que se le había ocurrido cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía a qué hora llegarían.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, puso las piernas sobre la mesita y se puso a leer uno de los tomos de manga que había guardado hacía instantes, tratando de no alterarse por cosas que ni siquiera habían ocurrido…

Un hombre observaba, a través de unos binoculares, un punto del edificio que se encontraba cruzando la calle.

- ¿Ya preparaste todo? –le dijo una mujer, parada en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

- Aún faltan un par de ajustes – respondió – Pero lo demás ya está.

La mujer soltó una risita, relajándose un poco.

- Parece que siempre te sales con la tuya…

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo él, levantándose y acercándose a ella – A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo.

Le dio un beso, el cual fue interrumpido por otro hombre.

- Ya estamos – dijo.

- Muy bien… veremos qué tan bueno es Fullmetal enfrentando esta clase de problemas… - contestó, haciendo que los demás rieran malévolamente.

Era casi el mediodía, y el timbre sonó.

Edward, sabiendo de quién se trataba, abrió la puerta sin preguntar por el portero.

Unos segundos después, una joven rubia y de ojos celestes apareció por la puerta.

- ¡Ed! – dijo, con tono alegre y una gran sonrisa - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Él, que estaba unos pasos más allá, pudo observarla de arriba abajo sin problemas.

En sus manos, Winry cargaba un ramo de flores (a Ed no se le ocurrió para qué querría él unas flores…). Llevaba una minifalda en capas con una musculosa de tirantes, sobre la cual tenía puesto un saco liviano; su pelo estaba recogido en una cola como al descuido, dejando que unos cuantos mechones ondulados cayesen a su aire. Estaba hermosa.

- Hola, Win – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la joven lo abrazaba.

- Ten, pon éstas en la mesa – le dijo la chica, entregándole las flores.

Ed hizo lo que Winry le dijo mientras pensaba en cuán diferente pensaban las chicas…

Cuando se dio la vuelta la vio en la cocina, sacando varias bandejas y organizando cosas que había llevado en unos paquetes.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó.

- Estoy sacando un par de cosas que traje para el almuerzo - le dijo, apartándose un poco de pelo de la cara – Y de paso, tu regalo.

- ¿Para mí? – dijo Ed, señalándose, con incredulidad.

- Claro que sí… No siempre cumples veinte, ¿verdad? – Winry le extendió una caja cuadrada envuelta en un papel brillante, con un gran moño en la parte de arriba.

- Sólo que… - balbuceó la rubia, llevándose una mano a la boca y mordiendo la uña del pulgar – Te voy a pedir que esperes para abrirlo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? – dijo Ed, con las manos ya sobre la cinta adhesiva, listo para despegar el envoltorio.

- Sólo… quiero que lo abras en el momento justo.

Winry parecía hablar en serio. Ed la miró, perplejo, pero accedió.

- De acuerdo… Lo llevaré a mi habitación.

- Si eso guárdalo en el armario, así Roy no lo encuentra.

Ed se paró en seco a medio camino.

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué dijiste hace unos momentos? – le preguntó Ed, con los ojos cerrados, haciendo ademanes con el dedo.

- Que es mejor que Roy no lo encuentre…

- ¡¿Y cómo es que ese imbécil está viniendo?! – dijo Ed, histérico como siempre.

- ¡Oye, no empieces! – contraatacó la rubia, llevando sus manos a la cadera – ¡Él quiso venir a saludarte! ¡Por lo menos reconócele el gesto de buena educación!

- Sí, le voy a reconocer… ¡Pero la espalda cuando lo despache de una patada!

- ¡Eres un…!

La rubia no terminó porque la puerta se abrió de golpe.

PInako estaba allí, con su mirada severa de siempre, y a sus espaldas Al, con la sonrisa nerviosa de "cálmate, tía".

Edward se sintió tan bien por ver a su hermano pequeño que se olvidó de al discusión con su amiga. Se acercó hasta él y lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

- Felicidades, Ed – le dijo Al.

- Gracias por venir – contestó el rubio, con una sonrisa.

- Sólo por curiosidad - dijo Pinako unos minutos después cuando ya estaban terminando de poner la mesa - ¿De qué hablaban cuando entramos?

Ed y Winry se miraron y soltaron una risita fría. Sabían que Pinako se alteraría si se enteraba de que habían empezado a discutir una vez más. Pero bueno… era algo inevitable para ellos dos.

- De… la gente que vendría hoy – contestó Winry, desviando la vista.

- ¿Y quién más va a venir? – preguntó Al, extrañado - ¿La maestra…?

A Ed casi se le va el alma con sólo pensarlo…

- No, tontito… Roy, Riza y otros cuantos de los militares. Ya sabes… conocidos.

- Ah, bueno… mejor – dijo Al, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo – Así habrá más temas de conversación.

Al cabo de lo que pudo haber sido media hora sonó de nuevo el timbre. Esta vez Ed preguntó quién era y, cuando obtuvo respuesta, abrió.

Un par de segundos después, el grupo de compañeros militares llegó.

Todos estaban vestidos con camisa y llevaban una chaqueta (no puesta), excepto Riza, que traía un vestido corto.

Ed los hizo pasar, mirando con desconfianza a Roy. Havoc, Falman, Breda y Fuery pasaron a saludar, quedándose a charlar con Al, mientras que Riza entabló conversación rápidamente con Winry. Pinako seguía en la cocina.

En eso, Roy se paró al lado de Ed.

- Nada mal, Metal – le dijo, mirando a las dos chicas – Se ve que aprendiste algo de mí…

La cara de asesino serial que puso Ed no molestó al pelinegro, el cual soltó unas carcajadas relajadas.

- Tranquilízate… hoy es tu día, no seas amargado – dijo, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

- Eso no me consuela… - susurró el rubio, mientras se reunía con los demás.

Así pasó el almuerzo: entre charlas, copas, risas, recuerdos…

A pesar de que a Ed le incomodaba un poco la presencia del imbécil de Mustang, no podía negar que aquel cumpleaños la estaba pasando bastante bien.

Cuando miró el reloj ya eran casi las tres de la tarde.

- Bueno, lo lamento pero debo irme… Tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo Roy, levantándose.

Ed no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad:

- ¿De qué trabajo hablas, si todavía no eres Führer?

Sonrió complacido al ver que había puesto el dedo el la llaga. La cara de Mustang era invaluable…

- Tienes razón, aún no lo soy – dijo murmurando – Pero… - todos pudieron afirmar que vieron estrellas en sus ojos - ¡Este año lo lograré! – dijo, alzando la voz y señalando el techo en actitud conquistadora.

Riza lo miró como si fuera un estúpido y los otros militares se contuvieron ya que él era el jefe, que si no…

- Me aburres, Mustang – declaró Ed, con los ojos en blanco – Al final nosotros ya recuperamos nuestros cuerpos, Al casi se casa una vez y tú sigues ahí…

- Oh, pero mi pequeño Ed, aún no te he dado tu regalito de cumpleaños – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa malévola.

- Mira, ni soy tuyo ni soy pequeño… - comenzó Ed, poniéndose de pie. Winry ya lo miraba como a punto de estallar con el sermón de "¡compórtate!".

Pero no continuó porque Falman, Fuery, Havoc y Breda se pusieron de pie y salieron del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, llevándose a Pinako y Al antes de que pudieran hacer nada.

- Dentro de unos momentos – dijo el pelinegro, cuando Ed iba a preguntar – La casa se va a cerrar por tiempo indefinido por completo. Me pasé las dos semanas en las que no estuviste saboteando tu casa para que ésta respondiera a mi voluntad – explicó, mostrando un control con diversos botones.

Ed se quedó de piedra. Así que todo el asunto de la misión había sido invento del estúpido este… ya se le hacía raro que el culpable se entregara así como así.

- Y dime, pedazo de idiota, ¿para qué rayos hiciste eso? – inquirió el rubio. Winry también tenía cara de no entender nada.

- Bueno… he aquí mi regalo – dijo, mientras le hizo una seña a Riza, quien se acercó a la puerta y la abrió: - Ustedes dos se quedarán encerrados aquí, juntos… y solos.

Ed iba a gritarle algo, pero no le dio tiempo a actuar Roy se coló por la puerta y Riza la cerró en el acto, haciendo que el joven se estrellase contra la dura manera.

Winry lo ayudó a levantarse, con manos temblorosas, si creer lo que acababa de suceder. Ed se soltó de un tirón (que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que fue muy brusco, pero no le importó) y se asomó a la ventana, que estaba cerrada, desde donde se veía a los seis militares y a Pinako que miraban con una sonrisa burlona a los dos rubios, mientras que Al no sabía si reír o llorar.

En eso sonó el teléfono. Ed, con toda la rabia del mundo, contestó:

- ¡Mustang, cuando salga de aquí vas a terminar como fertilizante de tierra!

- Ya veremos… - contestó la voz del susodicho. – Pinako se encargó de dejarles víveres en la cocina y sin que se den cuenta también les organizó unas cuantas sorpresitas… ¡Disfruten! – Y, con una carcajada, cortó la comunicación.

Ed, aún con el tubo en la mano, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Winry. Ésta tenía los ojos bien abiertos, como si todo hubiera pasado muy rápido y ella no pudiera reaccionar.

- Win… Te juro que no sabía nada.

- ¿Acaso…. Acaso…? – la rubia pareció poder ligar más de dos palabras cuando por fin dijo: - Ed… ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Tendremos que vivir juntos… encerrados… quién sabe hasta cuándo!

Elric soltó un bufido… Al parecer, no iba a ser un muy feliz cumpleaños después de todo.


	2. PositivoNegativo

Bueno, aki el cap Nº2!! Espero que les esté gustando!!

Aclaro: aki digo que Ed seiempre leía manga porque... no sé, necesitaba un pasatiempo!! jajajaja como vive solo, no puede jugar a las cartas con Al, no??

Bueno: lo dejo leer:

**2. Positivo-Negativo**

Pasó alrededor de media hora y en la salita del departamento de Edward Elric no se escuchó ni el volar de una mosca.

El rubio estaba tumbado en toda su gloria en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de relajarse un poco. De vez en cuando escuchaba a Winry que iba y venía por la vivienda, haciendo sólo-Dios-sabe-qué.

Luego, escuchó que su amiga se sentaba en uno de los sillones que estaban al lado del sofá y sintió que lo miraba detenidamente.

Por supuesto que no le prestó atención.

Winry pareció impacientarse y tosió disimuladamente, como para romper el hielo, pero el rubio no le habló.

Comenzó a golpear el pie contra el suelo, dándole a entender que estaba esperando que diera señales de vida, pero nada, así que…

- ¡EDWARD ELRIC, ¿PODRÍAS PRESTARME ATENCIÓN?!

- ¿Eh? No escuché que me dijeras algo – dijo, haciéndose el tonto, y de muy mal humor.

La chica se puso colorada de la rabia.

- ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! – gritó, y acto seguido se encerró en el baño de un portazo.

Ed la miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Mujeres…

Así pasó otra media hora más, en la que el silencio era el amo y señor del apartamento.

Ed seguía pensando en qué tan estúpido había sido. Podría haberse dado cuenta de todo antes, o podría haberse puesto en guardia cuando notó que algo no marchaba bien… Quizás si le hubiera prestado más atención a Pinako podría haber descubierto horas antes de que sucediera todo…

Ahora se encontraba metido en tremendo lío.

No era que le molestase vivir con Winry por un par de días, ya que cuando era más joven habían pasado hasta meses juntos (claro que con Al y Pinako), pero esto era diferente. Ahora los dos ya eran mayores de edad, tenían trabajos y vidas separadas… Y no era que se llevaran mal, pero tampoco se llevaban muy bien. Siempre discutían por todo y les costaba ponerse de acuerdo.

Si la casa terminaba entera después de ésta, Ed recorrería la ciudad de rodillas.

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió Winry, descalza y sin la chaqueta, con la cabeza un poco despeinada.

Acto seguido se dirigió hacia un armario, de donde sacó algunos objetos de limpieza. Ed la miraba, sin entender.

La chica comenzó a limpiar todo lo del almuerzo, sin siquiera mirar a su amigo. Después aseó el suelo, y, cuando pasó al lado de Ed, quien ahora estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo manga, le golpeó los pies con la escoba.

- ¡¿Podrías tener más cuidado?! – exclamó, molesto.

- Sabes que estoy limpiando… podrías moverte.

Ed, bastante enojado se levantó bruscamente y se encerró a leer en su habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama, dispuesto a seguir, pero unos minutos después el potente ruido de una aspiradora no lo dejaba concentrarse.

Más enojado todavía, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y gritó:

- ¡¿QUE NO VES QUE TRATO DE LEER?!

Pero al parecer la rubia no lo escuchó. Es decir, Ed sabía que lo había oído, pero ella se hacía la tonta.

Fue por eso mismo que el alquimista se dirigió hasta el enchufe y desconectó la aspiradora.

Winry se dio vuelta con cara de demonio y exclamó:

- ¡¿NO TE DISTE CUENTA DE QUE ESTOY LIMPIANDO?!

- ¡¿NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE YO YA HABÍA LIMPIADO TODO ESTA MAÑANA?!

- ¡¿Y A MÍ QUÉ?!

- ¡ERES UNA…! – pero se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir a tiempo - ¡Deja de hacer ruido! ¡Quiero leer!

- ¡De acuerdo! – accedió de malas ella - ¡Pero es que me aburro!

- Bien, entonces… - pensó Ed, como quien se quiere sacar un peso de encima – No sé… organiza el álbum de fotos… o busca algo para entretenerte.

- Tonto… - dijo Winry, yendo a guardar la aspiradora.

Ed se volvió a meter en su habitación, ahora sí en paz.

No sólo pudo terminar el tomo que estaba leyendo, sino que, como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, se leyó dos más.

Cuando se le cansó la vista decidió ir a prepararse algo para comer, porque además, calculaba, ya serían cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

Al salir, se quedó de piedra. Winry no sólo había organizado el álbum de fotos, sino que había re-ordenado todos sus libros y demás cosas de los muebles y había puesto las flores que había llevado por todo el lugar, haciendo que el apartamento pareciese un bosque de hadas. Había sacado almohadones no sabía de dónde y las cortinas lucían diferentes.

- ¡Winry! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – dijo, agarrándose el pelo con las manos.

- ¿Verdad que luce bien? – dijo la chica, con una amplia sonrisa.

- Esto… esto… Esto es…

- Esto es una apartamento más agradable – sentenció, convencida.

- ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?! – exclamó Ed, con ojos desorbitados - ¡Mira esto! ¡Hay flores por todas partes! ¡Y… ¿qué le hiciste a mis libros de investigación?!

- Los acomodé para que…

- ¡Pero ahora no sé cuales son los que ya leí y cuáles los que no! Además… ¡¿Dónde están las hojas con anotaciones?!

- ¿Hojas con anot…? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a unas hojas abrochadas?

- ¡Sí, ésas! ¡¿Dónde están?! – preguntó desesperado.

- Las tiré, sólo decían un montón de tonterías sobre el clima… ¿Ed?

El joven se había quedado quieto con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿E-Edward…? ¿Estás bien…?

- ¡NO, NO ESTOY BIEN, WINRY! – gritó el, de repente - ¡NO SÓLO TIRASTE CASI LA MITAD DE MI TRABAJO, SINO QUE CONVERTISTE MI APARTAMENTO EN UNA CASA DE MUÑECAS!... ¡AHÍ! – dijo, señalando la ventana - ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A LAS CORTINAS?!

- Pues… las…

- No, ¿sabes algo? Mejor no quiero saberlo – Ed se llevó una mano a la sien y se dejó caer en el sofá.

- Ed… lo siento, yo…

- ¡No quiero oírte, Winry! Es más… ¡SAL DE MI VISTA!

Ella se quedó de piedra. Con total frialdad se dirigió de nuevo hacia el baño y cerró de un portazo.

Ed, furioso, miró alrededor. Todo era un desastre… Ordenado, pero un desastre. Ni siquiera se preocupó en reorganizar los libros, en ese momento no tenía voluntad para hacer nada.

Cómo le hubiese gustado que todo aquello hubiese sido una terrible pesadilla.

Se dirigió a la cocina y devoró unos cuantos emparedados que habían quedado del almuerzo. Sabía que Winry no lo había hecho con malas intenciones, pero aún así no podía evitar enojarse. Ella podría haber preguntado, o… algo. Además, sabía que a él no le gustaban las flores y todas esas cosas de niñas.

Volvió a la sala, pero estaba tan de malas que decidió volver a su habitación, y allí, sin querer, cayó dormido.

Al despertar, lo primero que notó fue que en la calle ya estaba oscuro.

Se sacudió un poco el pelo y miró su reloj. Eran cerca de las diez y media de la noche. No sabía qué había sido de Winry, así que decidió asomarse al salón a ver si estaba.

La encontró sentada en el sofá, de espaldas a él, cabizbaja. Las flores habían desaparecido de todos lados y estaban juntas en un florero grande sobre la mesa. De los almohadones quedaban sólo dos, aunque sus libros de alquimia seguían igual.

Ed avanzó unos pasos y pareció que Winry lo escuchó, porque se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

- Escucha – le dijo, antes de que él pudiera replicar. Parecía que había estado llorando – No tengo problema en pasar tiempo contigo, pero si queremos salir vivos de ésta, vamos a tener que ponernos de acuerdo en algunas cosas.

Ed la miró, prestándole atención (porque ya estaba más calmado), y se sentó en el sofá. Fue entonces cuando notó que tenía la camisa medio desprendida.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo, sentándose al lado de Winry, sin mirarla.

- Yo prometo no gritarte si tú prometes no estar idiota.

El rubio iba a contestarle un par de cosas, pero reflexionó rápidamente. La chica tenía razón. Si olvidaban, ambos, su orgullo por un par de días, no sólo se llevarían bien, sino que convivirían bastante pacíficamente.

- Está bien… - dijo con pesadumbre – Y yo prometo no insultarte si tú no empiezas a llenar todo con estúpidas cosas de chicas.

Pareció que el efecto de sus palabras tuvo sobre la rubia el mismo que habían tenido en él las de ella.

- De acuerdo… Está bien. Todo sea por la supervivencia.

Y de nuevo reinó el silencio.

- Este… Yo… arreglé un poco todo, como habrás notado – dijo. En su voz se notaba que se sentía mal – Aunque… no quise tocar tus libros, porque quizás te los desarreglaría más – se le quebró un poco la voz, pero siguió hablando – Recuperé tus anotaciones – dijo, entregándole unas hojas un tanto arrugadas y algunas estaban pegadas con cinta adhesiva – Como estaban feas las pasé. Espero que entiendas mi letra – y a continuación le pasó otras hojas, sanas, con una caligrafía más ordenada y estilizada que la suya.

- Vaya… Gracias – no sabía qué más decir – Lamento haberme descontrolado tanto.

- No… no te preocupes – dijo Winry, acomodándose en el sofá – Yo habría hecho lo mismo si hubieras desordenado mi taller.

Y volvieron a quedarse callados, sentados uno al lado del otro.

Ed se sentía incómodo. Hacía mucho que ya no era tan cercano a Winry, y la tensión por lo recién sucedido lo hacía sentirse peor. Cuando eran más chicos solían abrazarse, sentarse juntos en los viajes de tren, salir a comprar algo… Pero ahora era diferente. Primero, creía que la chica tenía un novio, a quien no conocía, y segundo, ahora que era más grande ya no veía a las chicas de la misma forma. Y para su pesar, Winry estaba bastante buena… y cerca suyo.

A pesar de que todavía se notaba en el aire el mal humor y la pesadumbre de su discusión, no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a la rubia.

Era muy hermosa, y, además, amable, ya que había tratado de reparar su error. Además desde un principio había querido ayudar…

Entonces Ed notó que llevaba el cabello recogido completamente en una cola, y, sin que ella se diese cuenta, miró detenidamente sus hombros, su cuello, su oreja, sus labios… y sintió un terrible deseo por besarlos.

Antes de hacer algo sumamente estúpido, se levantó del sofá, con las manos en la cabeza. Winry lo miró con desconcierto, pero no dijo nada. Luego, él se dio la vuelta y, con una mano en la frente, le preguntó:

- ¿Quieres algo de cenar?

- Eh… no, no tengo apetito, gracias

-Y… ¿un café?

La rubia lo miró confundida.

"Cálmate, Elric… Cálmate", pensaba él.

- Este… eso estará bien, gracias.

Edward, agradeciendo al cielo, se metió en la cocina lo más rápido posible. Esto lo ayudó bastante, ya que al cruzar la puerta había sentido como si pasara a otra dimensión donde no tenía que preocuparse por sus estúpidos impulsos.

Comenzó a preparar el dichoso café, con cantidad suficiente para los dos.

A pesar de que se había tranquilizado, la cabeza todavía le trabajaba a mil por hora, y se sentía pálido.

- Oye… ¿estás bien? – escuchó que le hablaba Winry desde detrás suyo. Estaba parada en el umbral.

- Sí… sólo estoy haciendo café.

- Ya, es sólo que te noto algo nervioso… ¿Todavía estás enojado conmigo?

"Piensa algo rápido, Edward…", se decía a sí mismo.

- No, sólo que…

- Te ayudaré a organizar tus libros, Ed, en serio…

- Gracias, Winry, pero… - había comenzado a transpirar – No es eso, sino que… Bueno… es mi culpa que estemos en toda esta situación, ¿sabes?

"¡Bien pensado, Edward!", se felicitó mentalmente.

- No, Ed…

- Sí. Yo… podría haberme dado cuenta antes.

- ¡Igual que yo! Sucede que… Roy organizó muy bien todo. No te culpes – trató de calmarlo Winry, mientras se acercaba a él.

"¡No, Elric, eres un estúpido! ¡Ahora ella tratará de consolarte!"

- Sí, tienes razón – dijo, tratando de zafar.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Que no es culpa de nosotros sino del estúpido de Roy. Ten – dijo, extendiéndole el café – Disfruta – Y salió de nuevo al salón, dejando a Winry en blanco.

Necesitaba aire fresco… y rápido.

Trató de abrir una de las ventanas, pero no se podía, estaba cerrada desde fuera. Lo mismo cedió con la otra de salón y cuando trató de abrir la de su habitación sucedió lo mismo: nada.

- ¡Mustang! ¡Maldito seas, tú y la madre que…!

Se contuvo al ver que Winry estaba observándolo.

- Por mí no hay problema… No es que se me vayan a caer las orejas por oírte ni nada por el estilo.

- Igual… - dijo mosqueado, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

Winry sonrió burlona y no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

Ed se fijó en su reloj de pulsera y vio que ya había pasado alrededor de una hora. Sin bien él estaba acostumbrado a alterar sus horas de sueño, ya sea por investigaciones o misiones, dudaba que Winry lo estuviese.

- Bueno, te dejo que duermas – dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me voy para que puedas dormir.

- Pero… esta es tu habitación… yo…

- No te preocupes, yo estaré bien. Si aguanto a dormir dos semanas en las instalaciones del ejército podré dormir tranquilamente un par de noches en el sofá – iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Winry dijo:

- Gracias, Ed. Disculpa…

- No te preocupes. Si te hace frío puedes sacar unas mantas de la parte de arriba del armario. Que descanses.

Y, con un suspiro de alivio, cerró la puerta, alejando de él a la causante de su confusión y pesar.

Dudqas, comentarios, tomatazos, etc... al botoncito de ahí abajo!!

Goooooooo


	3. Como insectos bajo una lupa

Wolaz!!

MUXAS GRACIAS A TODOS!! Sí, eso va por los reviews!! La verdad no pensé que tendría alguno, ya que recién me hice miembro de FF hace dos días!! jajajajajaja, Bueno, la verdad que me sorprendieron mucho, y me hicieron muy muy feliz!! jajajaja, como hoy comienzo las vacaciones de invierno, les prometo que voy a escribir un poco más seguido!! jajaja Lo qu sí: les aclaro que subí varias cosas de golpe porque ya las tenía escritas de antes, eh? No se piensen que me siento en la computadora y me paso el día, tecleando! jajajajaja

La verdad tengo otros dos FFs en suspenso... no sé si comenzar a subirlos o no, porque se me hace que me va a resultar difícil terminarlos... no sé. Son de Yu Yu Hakusho y otro de NAruto...

BUeno, los dejo de molestar con mis líos mentales, jeje... les de jo el chap Nº 3!!

* * *

3. Como insectos bajo una lupa

Edward despertó cuando unos rayos de Sol le dieron de lleno en la cara. Estaba tapado con una manta un tanto gruesa, por lo que no pasó frío a la noche.

Se giró hacia la mesa ratona y tomó el reloj. Eran alrededor de las ocho, así que decidió levantarse. Pasó derecho al baño, donde se vistió y aseó, y luego decidió preparar el desayuno.

Estaba por salir cuando oyó unos ruidos en la casa. De seguro Winry ya se había levantado también y andaba buscando algo para comer. Se estaba poniendo su reloj de pulsera cuando salió y vio a la rubia poniendo la mesa.

- Buenos días… Desayunas café, ¿no? – le preguntó ella.

- Sí… pero estaba por…

- No te preocupes – le dijo con una sonrisa – Quedó de anoche, así que lo estoy calentando.

- Ah, bien – dijo, sacando otras cosas - ¿Qué tal dormiste?

- Bien, gracias… Lamento que tuvieras que dormir en el sofá, en serio.

- Ya te dije que está bien… - le reprochó amistosamente.

- Sí, pero… no sé, se siente raro.

Así, hablando de diversas cosas sin sentido, desayunaron pacíficamente. Al parecer sí podían llevarse bien más de dos minutos seguidos… y fácilmente.

A continuación, Winry hizo un poco de aseo en la habitación y el salón, arreglando la cama y guardando la manta que había usado Ed, mientras que éste leía un tomo de manga.

- Oye… ¿desde cuándo te gustan tanto esas cosas? – le preguntó Winry.

- Pues no lo sé – le dijo, haciendo memoria – Un día, viajando en tren, un niño que se sentaba a mi lado me prestó uno y… pues me atrapó la historia.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué se trataba?

- Pues… de un chico ninja que quiere convertirse en el líder de su aldea. Es bastante entretenida. Pero este es de otra historia, ésa ya la terminé.

- Ya veo… Bueno, no le veo nada malo.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo. Mientras Winry corría las cortinas, dejando que entrara la luz de la mañana, y regaba las pocas plantas que había en la vivienda, sucedió algo… raro.

El teléfono sonó.

Los dos se quedaron mirando el aparato para luego mirarse mutuamente.

- Seguro que es Mustang – dijo Ed.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Recuerdas que saboteó el apartamento, ¿no?

- Sí, pero… quizás es alguien que tiene algo más urgente que esta estúpida broma y él le dejó… No, eso es estúpido. Creo que por esta vez tienes razón – admitió la rubia.

Edward iba a contestarle, pero recapacitó.

- Luego hablamos – dijo, y atendió el teléfono - ¿Y bien?

- Vaya, veo que estás de mal humor, Metal – vino la voz de Roy Mustang desde el otro lado.

- ¿Te parece? – le dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, voy a ser breve y te voy a privar de mi dulce y melodiosa voz – respondió Roy, haciéndose el preocupado.

- No podré vivir…

- Escucha, te tengo noticias. Gracias a tu hermanito Alphonse, les voy a permitir que abran las ventanas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas asfixiarnos o…?

- Mmm… no sería mala idea, pero no. Sólo que, conociéndote, podrías escaparte fácilmente por ahí. Así que lo haré sólo si prometen… no, si juran, no salir más allá del balcón.

Edward guardó silencio.

- Dime Mustang, ¿qué planeas? – inquirió de forma brusca.

- Eso es algo que me concierne a mí y sólo a mí – tarareó el pelinegro – Bueno, ¿lo prometen?

Ed, rápidamente, le dio a Winry el mensaje.

- Dile que sí – lo urgió la rubia.

- Bien, Mustang… te daremos el gusto – gruñó él – Pero juro que voy a descubrir tus planes…

Roy soltó una risita.

- Si tú lo dices… - y cortó la comunicación.

- ¡AHHHH! ¡ES UN ESTÚPIDO CREÍDO! ¡LO ODIO! – gritó Ed.

- Bueno, tranquilízate, ¿quieres? – lo retó Winry - ¿Qué pasó?

- Dice que va a abrir las estúpidas ventanas… Maldito.

- Bueno, por lo menos entrará aire fresco, ¿no?

En eso sintieron un leve "¡crack!", y cuando Winry trató de abrir la puerta corrediza del salón, ésta cedió fácilmente.

- Ahh… necesitaba aire fresco – dijo, mientras una brisa agitaba su larga melena.

Ed no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarla. Estaba muy hermosa así, un tanto despeinada, con una camiseta simple y minifalda y un par de pantuflas en los pies, que, por cierto, le pertenecían a él.

Estaba completamente embobado. A comparación de la Winry que lo había acompañado en tantas aventuras cuando tenía dieciséis, esta era muy diferente. No sólo había crecido corporalmente, lo cual era muy notable, sino que era más madura, paciente y, de a ratos, amable.

Él en cambio, seguía siendo rezongón, orgulloso, malhumorado… aunque por lo menos había crecido varios centímetros.

Pero Winry también.

Se le acercó a la chica. Ésta, al ver que él se dirigía hacia allí con la mirada fija, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa?

Edward no le respondió y, cuando estuvo a su lado, le dijo:

- Párate derecha – como Winry no reaccionaba la urgió - ¡Vamos, hazlo!

Winry se enderezó, y vio que Ed llevaba una mano desde su coronilla hacia la cabeza de la chica, la cual quedaba unos cuantos centímetros más abajo.

Aliviado, él soltó un suspiro, y, cuando la chica comprendió, no pudo evitar empezar a reírse a las carcajadas. Él se contagió rápidamente y así pasaron varios minutos, sin que alguno de los dos pudiera parar de reír.

- Recuerdo… - decía Winry, con la respiración cortada – Que siempre te ponías histérico… Cuando comprobabas… Que no crecías mucho…

- Sí… - respondía Ed, casi llorando de la risa – No veía la hora… De que aprendieras… a hacer automail más liviano…

- Ja… si hubieras sabido que serías más alto que yo algún día… te habrías ahorrado varios arranques…

- Ni que lo digas…

Winry se había tirado al sofá, sujetándose el estómago de la risa, mientras que Ed se había dejado caer en la alfombra, al lado de la chica.

Seguían riendo, sin poder controlarse… Se miraron el uno al otro y vieron que ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, lo cual los hizo reír más.

Luego, sin que ninguno lo planeara, giraron sus cabezas y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro.

Se hizo el silencio.

Orbes azules contra ojos dorados… ambos se miraban fijamente, en silencio, hundiéndose en la mirada del otro.

Edward, sin pensarlo, comenzó a acercarse hacia Winry. Tomó con una de sus manos la suave mejilla de la rubia, y, cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos para poder besarla, un sonido seco los interrumpió.

Él, antes de que Winry notara su fuerte rubor, se paró de un salto y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el balcón.

- V-Voy a ver… - dijo apenas, caminando por inercia.

Del lado de afuera de la puerta corrediza, había un pájaro, el cual, tras sacudir un poco la cabeza, se fue volando en otra dirección. Al parecer había chocado con el cristal de la dichosa puerta.

- ¿Pasó algo? – vino desde sus espaldas la voz de Winry, un tanto entrecortada.

- No… nada… - contestó Ed, sin darse la vuelta.

- Ah, qué bueno. Este… yo… voy a ver… qué cocino. Ya son las diez y media.

Y la chica, antes de que Ed dijera nada, desapareció del salón. Cosa que fue agradecida por el muchacho, ya que la atmósfera de hacía unos segundo era terriblemente pesada.

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sujetó la frente, tratando de espabilarse.

"Elric… no seas idiota", pensaba. "¿Cómo se te ocurre besarla? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que ella es…?"

¿Quién? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué papel tenía Winry en su vida… actual? Diablos, estaba muy confundido. Salió de nuevo al balcón y volvió a observar a las personas que pasaban por la calle, como había hecho justo un día antes: todos parecían estar satisfechos con su vida.

¿Por qué él no? ¿Qué cosa le faltaba a él para ser así de feliz?

* * *

Eso se estaba volviendo bastante común en su día a día. Desde que estaba con Winry encerrado en su casa, los momentos de silencio, de incómodo silencio, eran casi inevitables.

Los dos almorzaban sin siquiera mirarse. Las únicas palabras que se habían dirigido desde el incidente de la mañana habían sido, de Ed, para ofrecer su ayuda en la cocina, y de Winry, una negación con agradecimiento.

Y la situación no cambiaba… y ninguno pensaba intentarlo.

Más avanzada la tarde, Edward estaba sentado en el suelo del salón, con un montón de papeles desperdigados por el suelo. Eran todos sus reportes, informes, investigaciones, que había comenzado a ordenar.

Ya le dolía un poco la espalda por haber pasado bastante tiempo sentado en el duro suelo, y de a ratos tenía que luchar contra el sueño…. Y contra sus impulsos.

Winry estaba durmiendo un poco en la habitación, y Ed se moría de ganas de despertarla y besarla hasta que el mundo acabara… pero no podía. No, era imposible. Además arruinaría su amistad por un estúpido impulso corporal…

No, eso no sucedería nunca.

Justo cuando había empezado una nueva pila de papeles, Winry salió de la habitación, dando un pequeño bostezo.

Ed, mirándola fugazmente, le preguntó sin mirarla:

- ¿Ya no duermes?

- No… sino esta noche no podré conciliar el sueño.

- Ah.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó ella, recogiéndose el cabello y acercándose al chico.

- Nada. Estoy clasificando estos papeles par…

- Te ayudo - dijo Winry, sentándose a su lado, con expresión decidida.

- Está bien, en serio. Ya haces suficiente con la casa, no…

- Pero quiero ayudarte. Esto está así por mi culpa… Dime qué tengo que hacer.

Ed la miró a los ojos y vio la decisión de la rubia. En realidad, el verdadero Ed la habría hecho sangrar hasta que todo estuviese acomodado, pero ahora la situación era un poco diferente. Si ella seguía sentada a su lado, él dudaba poder controlarse después de haberse embriagado con su perfume…

- Bueno… ayúdame un poco – le contestó, no muy seguro.

A continuación le indicó que separara las investigaciones de las notificaciones, y que si encontraba unos papeles amarillos los dejara aparte.

Estuvieron trabajando por un buen rato, animados por el hecho de que las hojas desclasificadas se reducían en número rápidamente.

Edward, aunque Winry no se diera cuenta, la miraba constantemente. La forma en que sujetaba una hoja, la manera en que leía lo escrito y cómo fruncía un poco el entrecejo cuando leía las típicas anotaciones sin sentido de los alquimistas, el modo en el que su pelo se movía cada vez que ella giraba la cabeza… Esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco.

Fingiendo que necesitaba estirar la espalda y las piernas, Ed se levantó y se alejó unos pasos, tomando aire. Cruzó las manos en la nuca y cerró los ojos, tratando de serenarse.

Ahora ya no podía hacer otra cosa que admitirlo: estaba locamente enamorado de Winry Rockbell.

* * *

Un hombre joven con un par de binoculares en los ojos sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó una mujer, también joven.

- Sí… justo lo que quería que sucediera.

Ella sonrió también, pero mirando a su compañero.

- A veces tu ingenio da miedo…

- Sí, pero eso es exactamente por lo que me amas.

- Sí… creo que tienes razón.

Los dos se dieron un corto beso y a continuación el hombre le prestó los binoculares a la chica, la cual expresó:

- Wow… parece que el agua está a punto de hervir.

- Y que lo digas. Los estuve observando la mayor parte del tiempo… Y si todo marcha como lo planeé, mañana podrán salir – luego, él se giró hacia la mujer, que seguía mirando con los binoculares, y le besó el cuello de improviso.

- ¡Roy! – gritó ella, riendo y con sorpresa.

- ¿Mmm? – preguntó él, ya que no podía hablar.

- Eres imposible… - dijo, dándole un pequeño empujón y haciendo que Roy Mustang cayera en un lugar de la habitación donde daba la luz.

Él extendió una mano, invitando a su compañera a seguirlo.

Así, Riza Hawkeye aceptó su invitación y los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, mientras que, en el edificio del frente, dos chicos rubios evitaban mirarse, sumamente colorados.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado!! Siempre trato de hacerlos más o menos de la misma longitud a todos los capítulos... sólo que se me hace que el 4 va a ser largo!! jejeje... si quieren les doy un adelanto: se titula "efusión".

Jajaja... saquen conlcusiones!! jeje

bueno, hasta la próxima!! onegai, dejen reviews!!

matta ne!


	4. Efusión

**4. Efusión**

Se sintieron satisfechos y aliviados cuando comprobaron que todos los papeles ya estaban organizados y los libros seleccionados, descartados y marcados. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, aunque con un poco de incomodidad.

- ¿Qué dices si…? – comenzó Ed, captando la atención de Winry - ¿Qué te parece si… descansamos y vemos el álbum de fotos?

La chica lo miró inexpresiva, pero luego sonrió un poco.

- Claro… Te mostraré cómo acomodé las imágenes. Mira – dijo, sacando un grueso libro de un estante. Se dirigió al sofá y se dejó caer cruzando las piernas y quedando descalza. Ed se dirigió a su lado, hipnotizado – En la primera parte puse todas las que tienes de cuando éramos pequeños.

Comenzó a pasar las páginas, mostrando fotos de tres niños que siempre salían sonriendo felizmente. Se distinguía claramente quién era cada uno, y Trisha Elric aparecía hermosa como siempre. También vieron a Pinako un tanto más joven y a Den cuando apenas era un cachorro.

- Oye, ahora que lo veo… - dijo Ed - ¿Dónde está Den ahora?

- Conmigo. No soportaba estar lejos de casa y viviendo sola, así que le pedí a la abuela que me dejara tenerlo – volteó el álbum para ver unas fotos verticales – Es una ternura – dijo señalando una foto del cachorro.

Más adelante había fotos de hacía unos pocos años, cuando los tres amigos tenían entre catorce y dieciséis. Ahora ya no siempre había sonrisas de felicidad, ya que en algunas imágenes Ed salía con la cabeza lastimada y Winry con una llave en la mano.

- Todavía tengo cicatrices… - la reprochó Ed, con tono de broma, a lo que ella respondió con una carcajada.

- Bueno, me sacabas de quicio… Además tenías muy poco tacto.

- ¿Tacto? ¡No es que yo no tenía tacto, sino que tú agrandabas las cosas! – Winry soltó otra carcajada.

- En el fondo no cambiaste nada, Ed.

- Sí, sí… y tú tampoco.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Sigues siendo la misma mandona y vanidosa de siempre – le soltó de una, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Pero por lo menos tenía razón la mayoría de las veces.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que eras tan impulsivo que, además de que te salía todo mal, nunca analizabas la cuestión y sacabas todas las conclusiones erradas.

- ¡Oye! ¡Eso es mentira!

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí… bueno… ¿Acaso tú puedes tirar la primera piedra en el juicio de las conclusiones erradas?

- No, pero…

- ¡Ajá! – exclamó Ed, señalándola con el dedo - ¿Ves que te crees perfecta?

- Es que lo soy…

"Ya lo creo", pensó Ed.

- Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema – dijo el rubio, antes de que todo se saliera de control.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón… por esta vez.

- ¡Winry!

- ¡Sólo bromeaba! – dijo, riendo.

Pasó otras páginas con fotos de ellos y llegó a unas donde Al y Ed salían de traje. Winry también aparecía con un hermoso vestido.

- Ah, estas son las de la dichosa boda – dijo Ed con mala cara.

- Al final… - dijo Winry, girando la cabeza para mirarlo – Nunca supe por qué Al decidió no casarse.

- Simplemente se dio cuenta de que en realidad no se amaban entre los dos – dijo Ed, pasando la página y viendo la foto de una chica muy bonita de cabello castaño y ondulado.

- Era linda, ¿no? ¿Cómo era su nombre?

- Lissa – contestó Edward – Su nombre era Melissa, pero no le gustaba que le digan así. Tengo entendido que ahora son mejores amigos con Al.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí… es más, creo que Al es el padrino de bodas de Lissa, pero no estoy seguro. Como yo no me hablo con ella, Al no me cuenta mucho.

- ¿No te cae bien?

- Sí… nunca pudimos llevarnos bien. Era novia de Al, pero siempre peleaba conmigo.

- Pobre Al…

- Ya lo creo. Pero por suerte no se casaron, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme.

- Eres increíble… - dijo Winry, bufando.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada.

Y así siguieron, hasta que llegaron a una parte en la que sólo aparecía Ed con otros militares.

- Estas no las conozco – dijo Winry.

- Son de diferentes misiones – explicó Ed – Por ejemplo, esta es de cuando nos fuimos al desierto, ¿ves? Y estas cuatro de aquí son de central, de una semana que tuvimos libre…

- Ah… con razón no tienen los uniformes.

- Así es.

Y así, le siguió mostrando el resto de las fotos del álbum. Siempre buscaba pretextos para acercarse a la rubia, como pasar la página o señalar algo en particular, y sin que ella se diera cuenta siempre aspiraba el perfume de su pelo.

Esta situación le resultaba sumamente adictiva: mientras más se acercaba a ella, más difícil le resultaba alejarse.

A estas alturas, ya se había hecho oscuro afuera y prendieron unas cuantas luces en el salón.

Siguieron hojeando el álbum y, cuando llegaron al final, Ed no se hizo a un lado, lo cual alertó un poco a Winry. Se tensó un poco y se quedó callada, esperando a ver qué hacía el muchacho.

Como nada sucedió durante varios segundos, la rubia giró un poco el rostro para ver qué le sucedía a Ed y se encontró con sus dorados ojos mirándola fijamente. Y eso fue un agujero negro para ella. Había caído en sus dominios y ya no podía escapar.

Sin pensarlo ni dudarlo, ambos se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro. Por fin, tras varias horas de desearlo, los labios de Edward pudieron sentir la ternura de la boca de aquella rubia. Su beso era dulce y suave… delicado pero a la vez firme. Él trató de transmitirle todo lo que sentía mientras tomaba la barbilla de la chica con su mano derecha.

Winry, al sentir el frío del metal, se sobresaltó un poco, pero Ed la miró a los ojos y volvió a besarla, y ella respondió.

Luego, las manos de la chica buscaron la nuca del joven y sus dedos se enredaron con su pelo, mientras que Ed llevaba su otra mano a la cintura de Winry, para la cual parecía estar hecha a medida.

Luego de unos momentos, ambos se separaron para poder respirar. Juntaron sus frentes y mantuvieron sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquella atmósfera.

Ed se sentía renovado… Había vuelto a la vida con ese aliento salvador. Winry simplemente era todo lo que quería en el mundo, y en aquellos minutos lo había comprobado.

Si besarla fuera la única forma de seguir con vida, él podría ser inmortal.

La abrazó suavemente y depositó varios besos en su frente. Cuando se dirigía hacia su cuello desnudo, ella lo llamó:

- Ed.

Él se detuvo y se separó lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Sucede algo? – a decir verdad, a Ed le parecía imposible que Winry no lo quisiera, ya que había respondido a todos sus besos anteriores. Si ella no quería nada, se lo habría dicho antes, ¿no?

- No puedo… no puedo dejarte seguir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… - Winry se separó del todo y se puso de pie, de espaldas a él. Ed se quedó allí sentado, con el corazón en la mano. Aquella manzana era demasiado buena como para poder dejarla después de probarla – Hay algo que no te dije.

Ed no dijo nada, así que Winry continuó.

- Yo… estoy saliendo con alguien.

Ed sintió que una piedra enorme caía sobre él. Winry tenía pareja. Ella no lo amaba, no quería pasar el tiempo con él de la misma manera en que él lo quería. Pero entonces… ¿por qué…?

- ¿Entonces por qué me correspondiste?

- Yo…

- ¿Acaso estabas jugando conmigo?

- No, Ed, yo…

- Está bien, Winry – dijo, secamente – No te voy a molestar más – y se levantó, caminando directo a su habitación.

- Espera, por favor – dijo, sujetándole el brazo.

- Te cuidado con lo que dices – le advirtió Ed, dándose la vuelta bruscamente, muy serio – Porque si llegas a insinuar que te gustó el beso no sé si podré controlarme.

Winry se sintió intimidada ante la mirada del rubio al decir esas palabras. Casi podía ver arder el fuego en sus ojos, pero no se echó atrás.

- Yo… me estoy viendo con alguien en la ciudad donde vivo. Debería habértelo dicho antes, pero estaba confundida – Ed se interesó un poco más con lo que ella estaba diciendo – Verás yo… por un lado quería que supieras eso de mi vida, ya que era algo que me hacía feliz y quería compartirlo. Pero por otro lado… no quería que te enteraras porque sino… - se calló.

- ¿Sino qué? – preguntó Ed, ansioso.

- Sino perdería todas las posibilidades de que algún día me dijeras que me querías.

Ed se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Quieres decir…?

- Que siempre me gustaste, pero que no tuve nunca el valor para confesártelo. Mi novio actual… no sé, quizás me suceda lo mismo que le pasó a Al, tal vez sólo sea un buen amigo… Pero nada más.

Ed se relajó por completo. Creyó que podía estallar de felicidad.

- Entonces… - le dijo, acercándosele seductoramente - ¿No te molesta si te… beso?

- Por favor – le respondió la rubia en un susurro, mientras chocaban sus frentes – No te demores un segundo más.

Ed unió sus labios con los de Winry, y aquella sensación de calor y dulzura lo inundó una vez más.

A diferencia del anterior, este beso se tornó apasionado rápidamente y los dos terminaron cayendo en el sillón, sin saber cómo sus pies los habían conducido hasta allí.

- Espera – la detuvo Ed, tomando aire. Estaba totalmente despeinado y unos cuantos botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados - ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?

Winry le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Llevamos años deseando que esto ocurra… No, no creo que vayamos rápido.

- Bien, entonces… - dijo Ed, poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole – Voy a buscar algo para tomar. Tú si quieres… no sé, pon algo de música.

- De acuerdo.

Ed se metió rápidamente en la cocina y Winry se quedó sola en el salón. Se soltó el pelo y lo acomodó sobre sus hombros. Se bajó un poco más la falda para mostrar su perfecto abdomen y se sacó una de las tiras de su camiseta.

Luego se dirigió hacia el equipo de música y comenzó a buscar entre los discos de Ed algo que combinara con la ocasión.

Encontró un disco que le llamó la atención: no tenía carátula ni indicaba de qué música era. Sobre la superficie del disco se leía en una letra negra "Para ocasiones especiales".

Intrigada, Winry lo metió en el aparato. Vio que tenía dieciséis canciones y presionó un botón para escuchar la primera. La melodía que se escuchó era movida, y parecía música de discoteca. Cantaba una chica y el ritmo era pegadizo. Tanto, que al rato la rubia comenzó a bailar descalza sobre la alfombra.

Esto era demasiado bueno… estaba sumamente feliz.

* * *

Ed, por su parte, abría todas las puertas de los armarios de la cocina buscando algo para tomar.

Luego escuchó una música que no conocía, pero era bastante pegadiza. Sonrió… Winry lo estaba esperando.

Abrió otra puertita y encontró una botella de tequila, con dos limones y sal. Extrañado, la tomó y vio que detrás había una nota. La desdobló y leyó:

_Espero que esto les ayude un poco. ¡Diviértanse, tórtolos!_

Ed reconoció la caligrafía de Pinako y sonrió divertido.

"Así que esto era a lo que Roy se refería cuando habló de las sorpresas de la abuela Pinako", pensó el rubio. "Nada mal, vieja".

* * *

Winry seguía bailando y saltando cuando vio a Ed llegar con dos tequilas en la mano y una botella bajo el brazo.

Le tendió uno a la chica, la cual lo aceptó entusiasmada. Luego él sacó un par de saleritos del bolsillo y le ofreció uno a Winry, quien volvió a aceptar. Luego, tras lamer la sal, chocaron los vasitos y bebieron el licor… sin olvidarse del limón, claro.

Ed la miraba y no podía sentirse más afortunado. Aquella chica, además de bonita, era divertida, agraciada, inteligente, no muy delicada… no podía pedir más.

Pero al verla mientras tomaba el trago, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Aquello, a pesar de que era el preámbulo de una noche fantástica, no era del todo como él esperaba.

La música, las luces, la bebida… todo era perfecto, pero a él no le gustaba.

No, todas esas cosas señalaban lo superficial, lo que no duraba más de una noche. La simple y vana diversión.

Cuando Winry comenzó a bailar de nuevo, él la tomó por la cintura y la miró a los ojos, serio, lo cual provocó el mismo gesto por parte de la chica.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, y luego de unos segundos Ed la abrazó y le susurró al oído.

- Winry… Te amo demasiado como para hacerte esto.

La rubia se quedó en blanco. ¿Acaso no era lo que los dos querían? Luego sintió cómo uno de los brazos de Ed se despegaba de su cuerpo y se dirigía a la mano en la que tenía el vasito del tequila. Suavemente se lo quitó de las manos.

- No quiero que nos emborrachemos… no quiero que esto sea igual a cualquier otra noche… Quiero que sepas con certeza que te amo, y que eres todo lo que necesito para vivir. Quiero recordar cada instante que pase contigo por el resto de mi vida… Quiero que esta noche sea única, y que tú seas únicamente mía.

Winry, aunque Ed no la vio, sonrió feliz, con sinceridad.

- Y créeme que seré tuya incluso después de que muera.

Ed levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos detenidamente.

En eso, la canción movida y sugestiva terminó, y la segunda pista de aquel disco, en cambio, era una melodía que se ajustaba perfectamente a aquel momento. Fue como si existiera un destino en el cual cada segundo estaba planeado, y el ambiente se creara solo.

Ed acarició una de las mejillas de aquella rubia, la cual cerró los ojos al percibir el tacto. Tomó con sus manos las de él y las llevó a sus labios, depositando sobre ellas un suave beso.

- No importa lo que suceda cuando salgamos de esta burbuja en la que se convirtió tu apartamento – le susurró Winry – Te voy a amar por siempre.

Y así, sonriendo, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, abriendo las puertas al amor que se tenían ambos… Puertas que se habían construido hacía mucho y que ansiaban por dejar pasar el calor que resguardaban en el interior de los corazones de sus dueños… Calor que aquella noche se convirtió en fuego, y fuego que quemó la tristeza y soledad de sus almas.

BUeno... aki el cap 4... Espero que les haya gustado!! pero tengo nuna propuesta: les bvoy a dejar decidir si quieren que termine cuando ellos salen del apartamento o si prefieren que sea más larga... Ustedes deciden!!

Go!


	5. Un poco de luz

Hola! Bueno… lo prometido es deuda. Acá les entrego el cap. 5… espero que les guste (aunque a mí no me pareció muy bueno).

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews (que me ayudaron muchísimo) y a todos los que leen esta historia!!

En especial, hay personitas por ahí que sugirieron algunos hechos en la trama que me parecieron muy buenos!! Ya los implementé! Jajajajajaja (sino, lean este chap y vean jeje). Y después me sugirieron escenas vergonzosas para la parejita de rubios… jejeje no te pienses que lo voy a pasar por alto… jejeje sonrisa maliciosa

Bueno… aki el chap:

* * *

**5. Un poco de luz**

Aquella mañana, todo parecía brillar. Es que, cuando Edward Elric abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, la vida en sí le parecía sumamente perfecta. Los muebles, los libros, los aparatos… todo brillaba de una forma especial.

Y cuando miró a su lado, lo comprendió todo. Aquella muchacha era la fuente de luz. Aquella chica que dormía a su lado era la única responsable por hacer su vida mucho mejor.

Desde chicos, lo único que hacía era ayudarlo, acompañarlo, guiarlo… de vez en cuando gritarle por causas estúpidas, pero eso no venía al caso.

Le acarició una mejilla suavemente, a lo cual la rubia respondió con una sonrisa.

- Tienes la mano fría – dijo, en un quejido.

- Claro, si es de metal – respondió Ed con una carcajada.

Winry se incorporó y lo miró con aquellos ojos que tanto lo fascinaban. Abrazó sus rodillas y se quedó ahí, sentada, simplemente mirándolo.

Ed no sabía qué estaba tratando de hacer. Ella lo miraba muy fijamente y el rubio no sabía si tenía que decir algo, irse, quedarse o qué.

- Ahora me vas a decir que no recuerdas nada… - dijo Ed, poniendo los ojos en blanco, a lo que Winry soltó una carcajada.

- No, créeme, tengo absoluta conciencia – dijo, sonriendo, sin ponerse colorada, cosa que Ed no logró del todo – Simplemente…

- ¿Qué?

- No, nada… Olvídalo – dijo, mirándolo de aquella forma una vez más.

- Eres rara – dijo, incorporándose y desarreglándose el pelo un poco. Se fijó en la hora y decidió ir a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando se dio vuelta, Winry lo seguía mirando.

- ¡Ya! – le dijo, incómodo. Ella volvió a reír – Vas a conseguir que te grite, Win.

- Ya lo hiciste.

- Sí, pero me refiero a gritarte algo… feo.

La rubia volvió a reír.

- Entonces seguirías siendo el mismo Ed de siempre.

- Escúchame bien – dijo, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo y acercándosele de manera intimidante pero seductora, por lo que Winry retrocedió hasta el respaldo de la cama – No sé qué pretendes, pero… - estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella que sus narices rozaban – Pero no te va a dar resultado.

- ¿Ah, no? – lo desafió la rubia y lo besó.

Ed sólo le correspondió… Se estaba acostumbrando a aquellos labios y ese hecho le encantaba.

- Yo creo que ya lo conseguí.

Elric se quedó en blanco.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

- No sé con qué tipo de chicas te acostabas antes – le contestó Winry con una sonrisita de satisfacción – Pero a mí me gusta que por lo menos me den un beso al despertar en la mañana.

- ¿Hiciste todo este circo para que te bese?

- Pues sí… ya que tú al parecer no ibas a hacerlo por tu propia cuenta.

- Oye, si crees que no quiero besarte est….

No pudo continuar porque Winry lo volvió a besar.

- Mejor deja de meter la pata y ve a preparar el desayuno

- Me debes la revancha…

- ¡Cuando quieras!

* * *

Ya hacia el mediodía, Ed estaba en la cocina por segunda vez en la mañana. Ahora estaba preparando el almuerzo mientras que Winry leía uno de los amados tomos de manga del rubio en el sofá.

Cuando se desocupó un poco asomó la cabeza por la puerta y la vio sentada, descalza, con las piernas cruzadas, y sumamente concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo.

- Ten cuidado – le dijo él – Parece que un poco de humo está saliendo de tu cabeza.

Ella bajó el librito y miró un punto muerto de la pared con la expresión típica que se tiene al oír una burla amistosa.

- Tal vez no deberías quemar tantas neuronas en un solo día, o… - pero un almohadón fue directo a su cara.

Cuando volvió a mirar, Winry seguía leyendo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¿Cuál…? – dijo, acercándose a ella, pero vio la portada y no hizo falta preguntar más. La verdad no se esperaba que Winry estuviese leyendo… - ¿Hellsing?

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí… esto está interesante.

- Nunca podría haberte imaginado leyendo Hellsing.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- No sé… tú eres una chica. ¿No deberías estar leyendo…? No sé… - se acercó hasta una estantería llena de tomos de diferentes mangas - ¿Fruits basket? – dijo, sacando uno.

- Oh, por favor, sabes perfectamente que me gusta el romance, pero que tampoco soy tan… Oye, ahora que lo dices, ¿cómo es que tienes eso? ¿Acaso a ti te gusta esa historia?

- No. Es decir, la leí… pero si fuera por mí no la habría comprado.

- Pero la leíste.

- Sí… es que en la fortaleza de Briggs el tiempo no pasa nunca, y… bueno, como quien se entretiene…

- Ajá… y compraste todos los tomos de una historia que no te gusta sólo para "entretenerte".

- No… el estúpido de Mustang me lo dio para mi cumpleaños número 19.

Winry soltó una carcajada.

- Sí… ja, ja, ja – dijo sarcásticamente Ed – Ahora sabes por qué no quiero ni verlo en esa fecha.

- ¿Por qué siento que me requieren en este lugar? – dijo Roy Mustang, entrando de golpe en el apartamento. Riza estaba a sus espaldas.

- ¡Roy! – exclamó Winry soltando el tomo de manga y poniéndose de pie de in salto.

- Oye Mustang, se me hace que te equivocaste. Donde te requieren es a 80 metros de aquí, en el desguace de chatarra que hay sobre la mano izquierda.

- Siempre tan carismático, Metal – le dijo revolviéndole el pelo - ¿Cómo estás, Winry?

- B-bien… gracias…

Winry miró al moreno extrañada pero luego se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Riza y la saludó amistosamente.

- No me digas, necesitabas decirnos que nos dejarás aquí dentro tres días más pero como eres tan idiota quemaste el cable del teléfono mientras alardeabas de tus habilidades y por eso no llamaste.

- Mmm… no, verás – le respondió al rubio – Como mi propósito es hacerte la vida imposible, ahora que quieren -por fin- estar juntos, los voy a dejar libres.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Winry, sorprendida.

- Sí… es que si esto se prolongaba ya no iba a tener gracia. Lo divertido era ver cómo se gritaban y casi mataban… ahora que andan a los besos ya…

- ¡OYE! ¡¿Cómo es que…?!

- No hay nada que unos binoculares y sistemas de micrófonos no puedan hacer, Metal.

Mientras que Winry se ponía colorada de la vergüenza, Ed se ponía colorado de la furia.

- ¡Riza! – se quejó la rubia - ¡¿Por qué no lo evitaste?!

- Oh, créeme, quise hacerlo, pero…

- Pero soy simplemente irresistible – dijo Mustang, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- ¡TE VOY A QUITAR ESA SONRISITA A GOLPES! – dijo Ed, lanzándose hacia el moreno, pero éste lo esquivó.

- Tranquilízate, Metal… O no sabrás lo qu…

- ¡NO ME INTERESA!

- ¡Ed! – lo llamó Winry – Quizás quiera decirnos algo importante.

- ¿Ves? – le dijo Mustang al rubio.

- Así que, Roy, habla… Y luego serás alimento para cuervos – dijo la rubia con expresión de asesina, sacando una llave inglesa de quién-sabe-dónde.

- Oigan, oigan… ¿por qué los nervios crispados? Relájense, que traigo tres buenas noticias.

- ¿Y cuatro malas? – dijo Ed, con sorna.

- No… bueno, la primera ya se las dije, es que a partir de este momento ¡son libres! – hizo una pausa y al ver que los dos rubios no le respondían, siguió – La segunda es… ¡que están invitados a una boda!

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Sí, verán… Mientras ustedes estaban aquí, este… "charlando" – los dos se pusieron colorados – Riza y yo nos comprometimos para casarnos.

Mustang se dirigió hasta donde estaba la susodicha y la abrazó por la cintura, quedando detrás de ella.

Ed y Winry se miraron con la boca abierta. No lo podían creer.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Winry.

Riza asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Felicidades! – saltó la rubia y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga. Mientras empezaban a charlar sobre las flores, el vestido, y demás… Roy se acercó a Ed. Ambos miraban a las dos chicas con expresión soñadora.

- Felicidades – le dijo Elric, sin apartar la vista de Winry – Es lo que siempre quisiste, ¿no?

- ¿Junto con ser Führer? Sí… - respondió el moreno mirando a Riza.

- ¿Cuándo será la boda?

- Mmm… el otro mes.

- ¿No es un poco pronto?

- Nah… fue de mutuo acuerdo.

- Genial.

- Míralo así – dijo Roy, girando la cabeza y mirando a Ed. Él notó ese gesto y le devolvió la mirada – Ahora que son novios pueden ir como pareja a la boda… Ésa era la tercera buena noticia.

- Sí… respecto a eso… - dijo Ed, rascándose la nuca – Verás… Tenemos que hablarlo con Winry.

- ¿Qué? – ahora era Roy el sorprendido – Pero creí…

- Sí, creíste bien… - dijo Ed con una risita apagada – Pero verás, ella tiene un novio en la ciudad donde vive.

Roy se quedó en blanco. No se la esperaba.

- ¿Y qué van a hacer?

- Eso es de lo que le voy a hablar – dijo Ed – Pero no te preocupes… creo que todo se va a solucionar rápido. Iremos a tu boda, lo prometo – dijo Ed con una sonrisa, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Mustang – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de hacerme el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida.

- Me alegro que dio los resultados esperados – dijo – La verdad es que no les quedaba escapatoria… debían declararse sí o sí.

- Pero ¿armaste todo esto para que vayamos como pareja a tu boda?

- No, lo hice porque era demasiado evidente que se quieren y son tan estúpidos que no iban a hacer nada al respecto.

- La verdad es que nunca creí que algo así me haría tan bien…

- Ah, por cierto – lo cortó Mustang, con una sonrisa burlona – Creo que habías jurado que si salías vivo de esta recorrerías la ciudad de rodillas, ¿no?

- Mmm… sí, creo que eso fue la primera tarde de encierro, cuando estaba en mi habitación. Debería empezar a calentar, ¿no?

- Yo creo que sí. Y busca un par de almohadillas para cuando tengas que cruzar un trecho con piedras… eso podría dolerte un poco – dijo, mientras ambos reían, demostrándose a su manera que aunque pareciera lo contrario eran grandes amigos el uno con el otro.

* * *

Bueno amigos… hasta aquí llegó el capítulo Nº 5. La verdad es que me pareció muy al aire… o sea, si bien pasa algo importante como el anuncio de la boda de Riza y Roy y eso que dice Ed que tiene que hablar con Win (que, les adelanto, es muy importante…) no tiene mucha… "sustancia" digamos. No sé, de todas formas, en realidad tenía pensada la historia original para que termine en el capitulo 5, así que tuve que modificar un poco todas las cosas para hacerla más larga. Ya tengo en mi libretita lo que va a pasar en cada uno de los capítulos y la planifiqué en 9… tal vez sean 10, quién sabe. En recompensa por este capítulo fofo (que sólo ocupa 4 pag de Word… :'( ) les doy un avance!! En el próximo capitulo voy a detallar como Roy se le declaró a Riza!! Jajajajaja. Lo prometo!! Palabra de otaku! Jajajajajajjajajajaja…

Ah! Y les recuerdo… que Ed todavía no abrió el regalo de Winry!! Jajajaja qué será? Qué será?... Esa es otra de las cosas que modifiqué cuando alargué la historia… antes era y ahora es … jajajajajajajajaja seee soy muy mala, no? Y otra: no se olviden que esto es Drama-Romance, si? Quizás por ahí haya alguna cosita que los haga reír… pero va a haber mucho-mucho-muuuucho drama en los capitulos siguientes!!

Bueno, los dejo seguir con sus respectivas vidas… jajaja. Por favor, sean compasivos y no me escrachen mucho con los reviews, si? O sea, aunque sean negativos… igual escriban!!

Y si hay algo que no quedó claro… pregunten, total es gratis, jeje.

Besos!

Matta-ne!

hikaru!


	6. Una vez más en la niebla

Hola a todos!! Perdonen la demora, pero justo comenzaron las clases, así que la inspiración fue sustituida por el estrés... jajajajaja, es broma. No estoy estresada, pero casi no tuve tiempo de escribir. Es que cuesta taaaaanto volver al ritmo. Bueno, este capítullo me gustó, además suceden varias cosas. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Chofísima: estuve leyendo tu perfil y me sorprendiuó que no pusiste nada de la pareja GaaraxHinata. Qué me dices de ellos? Déjalo en el review!! Gracias por firmar siempre!

Y muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes también por eer esto siempre, y el doble de gracias a todos los qued ejan reviews!! En verdad chicos, aunque no recuerdo sus nicknames o tengo siempre presentes!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!

Matta-ne!

* * *

**6. Una vez más en la niebla**

Aquella misma tarde, más o menos a las seis, una pareja de rubios se encontraba en medio de la muchedumbre de la estación del tren. Él sujetaba una pequeña bolsa y la chica ordenaba unos papeles en su mano.

- Bien, creo que esto es todo… - dijo Winry – Sí, ya está.

- De acuerdo, entonces… - dijo Ed pasándole el bolso mientras ella se lo colgaba a la espalda y le sonreía – Te veré en unos días, supongo, ¿no?

- Sí… de todas formas, ya anotaste mi número de teléfono, ¿verdad?

- Sí… pero no entiendo por qué no quieres decirme en dónde vives.

- Mmm, podría decir que tengo mis razones – dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa misteriosa y adentrándose en el tren.

Ed la siguió por la plataforma hasta que ella se sentó en un compartimiento y abrió la ventanilla para hablar con el rubio.

- ¿Estás segura que estarás bien? – le preguntó, algo preocupado.

- Ed, ya hablamos todo el día sobre el tema. Estaré bien.

- De acuerdo… pero si sucede algo…

- Ed. En serio, todo estará bien… de todas formas él no es un asesino ni nada por el estilo.

- No sé… conociéndote, seguro que es el líder de un movimiento armado contra los derechos civiles.

- ¡Cállate! – dijo la rubia, mientras Ed se reía a carcajada suelta.

- Cuídate, Win… en serio.

- Lo mismo digo…

Se dieron un corto beso de despedida cuando sonó la bocina del tren. Ed, aún mirándola, se alejó unos pasos. Ella lo saludó con la mano y él le devolvió el gesto. Luego, el tren comenzó a moverse lentamente y así, la mujer a la que más amaba en el mundo se alejó, dejando a Edward en una niebla de preocupaciones.

Bajó la mano lentamente, serio.

Desde que Roy y Riza se habían marchado de su casa, ellos dos habían estado charlando sobre la situación actual… y habían llegado a un buen acuerdo. Pero aún así, Ed tenía un mal presentimiento.

_Flash Back_

Mientras estaban almorzando, Ed le dijo a Winry:

- No entiendo por qué Mustang y Hawkeye no quisieron quedarse a comer.

- Bueno, Riza me dijo que todavía andaban saludando a sus familias por el tema de la boda, y que hoy habían acordado comer en casa de los padres de ella.

- Ah, ya veo. Y… ¿vamos a ir a la boda? – le preguntó Ed, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Winry sabía bien a lo que él se refería. Dejó su tenedor a un lado y se puso seria de repente.

- Créeme Ed, me encantaría. Es más, es lo que quiero hacer.

El rubio soltó una media sonrisa…

- Pero…

- Pero no quiero comenzar algo contigo cuando no aún no terminé con mi novio.

Ed también se puso serio. Aquellas palabras le dolían, porque significaban que la rubia de sus sueños le pertenecía a alguien más.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – la miro fijamente, y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

- Voy a terminar con él – le contestó – Hay mucho en juego. Sabes que te amo a ti, y con estas cosas no se juega – le contestó, volviendo a su plato.

- Y sabes que yo también te amo, pero… ¿cómo lo tomará él? – Winry se quedó fría de repente.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si él estaba de novio contigo es porque también siente algo, ¿no? No quiero que esto te cause problemas.

- No lo hará, Ed…

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Y qué si se pone violento? ¿O te hace daño?

- Ed, no exageres – le dijo ella, poniendo una mano en su mejilla – No sucederá nada de lo que dices. Te lo aseguro.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo quedamos? – dijo él, un poco más tranquilo, pero no del todo.

- Pues esta misma tarde voy para casa, entre mañana y pasado se lo digo y después me vengo para aquí. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿No será muy rápido?

- No… lo primero que querré hacer después de decírselo será no verlo a la cara, así que cuanto antes me vaya de ahí mejor.

- ¿Qué los dos vivían juntos? – le preguntó Ed, sin mirarla.

- Sí.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que ninguno de los dos quería decir nada.

- Bueno… ¿entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir a Rizembul o vas a venir aquí? – le dijo Ed, por fin.

- Lo que tú quieras, Ed.

- ¿Y qué crees que quiero yo?

Ella le sonrió y él también lo hizo.

_Fin Flash Back_

Decidió que se estaba preocupando demasiado por cosas un tanto sencillas. Si bien él no conocía a la persona que estaba con Winry, estaba seguro de que ella una chica fuerte… Sí, ella estaría bien.

Se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa. Como no tenía trabajo, gracias a la ayuda de Winry, tendría estos días libres, así que ya estaba planeando continuar con su empedernida lectura de mangas. Si no se equivocaba ahora estaba por empezar uno que se llamaba _Death Note_, y de sólo pensar lo cómodo que era su sofá se relajó.

Salió a la calle, donde brillaba un hermoso sol, aunque corría un viento un tanto fresco. Al cruzar la calle, un hombre que venía de frente se chocó con él. Tenía una campera azul y un sobrero y pantalones grises. A pesar de que no vio su cara directamente, notó que tenía unos ojos azules rasgados y pelo lacio y castaño… por lo menos en el flequillo.

- Disculpa… - le dijo éste, mirándolo de reojo, caminando por la calle con paso apresurado.

- No hay problema… - balbuceó Ed, pero cuando quiso mirar de nuevo, él ya había desaparecido.

Se encogió de hombros pensando que había muchas personas raras en el mundo y siguió caminando hacia su apartamento.

Al llegar a éste, tiró las llaves a un cenicero que usaba para dejarlas ahí, ya que no fumaba y se lo habían regalado. Se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba, tomó su nuevo manga y comenzó a leerlo acostado en el sillón, con las piernas cruzadas.

Había avanzado varias páginas cuando, justo en el momento más interesante, sonó el teléfono.

- Qué oportuno… - se quejó, levantándose de mala gana para atender - ¿Sí?

- Señor Elric, lo llamo del ejército – vino una voz masculina del otro lado.

- ¿Y bien?

- Le acaban de asignar una nueva misión.

"No… maldita sea….", se quejó mentalmente, mientras se dejaba caer en un taburete que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué misión? – preguntó de mala gana.

- Bueno… aquí tengo los informes. Si es tan amable de pasarse po…

- Dime a dónde es y por cuánto tiempo – exigió el rubio, comenzando a enojarse.

- Es a… - escuchó que el militar revolvía unos papeles – Es al sur, a la región del conflicto de Ishval. Es por una semana y tres días.

Ed hizo un esfuerzo muy grande por contenerse y no maldecir al militar que le hablaba.

- Y dime… - dijo, agarrándose la frente con una mano - ¿Acaso no hay algún otro alquimista que pueda hacerse cargo? Verás, acabo de volver de Briggs…

- Lo siento, Señor, pero no dispongo de esa información. Tal vez debería hablarlo con el Comandante en Jefe.

- Muy bien – dijo resoplando – Voy para allá.

* * *

Decir que Edward Elric, el alquimista de metal, estaba enojado, era poco.

Caminaba como una bestia por las calles de la ciudad camino a su casa. Acababa de hablar con el Comandante en Jefe de su sección y por poco no lo sancionaron por falta de respeto a un superior.

Se había puesto a gritar como loco. Se había salido totalmente de sus cabales… Pero en ese momento no importaba nada. Aquello que le sucedía era injusto.

Por fin pudo arreglar su situación con Winry, por fin se haban puesto de acuerdo, por fin podrían verse, por fin la tendría a su lado… Y ahora le salía aquella estúpida misión.

Le habían asignado un caso irrelevante, sin sentido y era totalmente una pérdida de tiempo. Debía analizar la zona de guerra con Ishval, preguntar un par de cosas a un par de personas y camuflarse entre los ciudadanos para analizar cómo eran sus vidas en el día a día.

Ed se había quejado, por supuesto. Aquella misión podía ser llevada a cabo tanto por un aspirante a alquimista como por un simple soldado.

Y lo peor era que no "podían" reasignar aquello a nadie.

Ed bufó una vez más. Entró hecho una furia a su casa y lanzó las llaves tal y como lo había hecho más temprano,. Pero con tanta fuerza que el cenicero se deslizó, cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

El rubio soltó una maldición todavía peor, tomó un almohadón y lo arrojó a cualquier lado. Como no escuchó nada, dedujo que nada se había roto.

Se quedó parado en medio de la sala, tomándose el cabello con los dedos.

Aquello desajustaba todos los planes perfectos que había hecho con Winry, y sin dudas la rubia se enojaría con él. Sin contar que tal vez ahora le sería más difícil terminar con su novio, ya que no tendría a dónde irse… de seguro ese bastardo conocía la casa de Rizembul e iría a buscarla.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y se quedó mirando el techo.

Aquello era injusto… totalmente injusto. Necesitaba descargarse.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

- ¿Hola? – vino la voz de su hermano, desde el otro lado.

- Hola Al, ¿estás ocupado?

- No… ¿por qué? – le preguntó, reconociendo la voz del mayor de los Elric.

Y así, Ed empezó a contarle la situación. En la parte alegre Al había soltado exclamaciones como "¡Genial!", ¡"Felicidades!" y "¡Me alegro mucho!", pero al contarle los últimos sucesos, el menor se quedó callado. Incluso no dijo nada ni cuando Ed empezó a despotricar contra todo, desde el sistema hasta la leche.

- Disculpa, Al… - le dijo metal después de unos segundos de silencio – Lo siento… necesitaba descargarme.

- No te preocupes – lo apoyó su hermano – Todo saldrá bien. Opino que lo mejor es que llames a Winry y le comentes la situación antes de que haga algo.

- Sí… creo que tienes razón.

Después de conversar un par de cosas más, relacionadas con otros temas, cortaron la comunicación. Ed se tomó unos segundos, respiró hondo y marcó otro número.

"Ya debería haber llegado…", pensó Ed, mirando su reloj.

- ¿Hola? – vino una voz juvenil y masculina desde el otro lado.

"Debe ser él".

- Hola – dijo Ed, fingiendo la voz, haciéndola un poco más chillona - ¿Se encuentra Winry?

- Este… sí, un momento – Ed escuchó unos pasos y vino desde lejos la voz del joven - ¿Win? ¡Teléfono!

- ¡Ya voy! – llegó la voz de la chica, al parecer desde otra habitación.

Luego unos cuantos pasos y…

- ¿Hola?

- Soy yo – dijo.

- ¡Ah, hola, ¿cómo estás?! – dijo, muy alegremente.

"Quizás el novio esté al lado y esté fingiendo que soy una amiga".

- Bien, veo que ya llegaste.

- Sí… tuve que salir por unos días pero ya volví.

- Tengo una mala noticia.

- ¿Sucedió algo interesante mientras no estuve? – escuchó que decía Winry, y se notaba que tenía una falsa sonrisa.

- Cuando volví a casa de la estación me asignaron una misión.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Winry. Era evidente que la sorpresa no la había dejado seguir actuando - ¿Es en serio? – dijo, al parecer recuperando la compostura.

- Sí… quería avisarte antes de que hicieras o dijeras nada. Traté de cambiarlo, pero todo lo que dije fue inútil.

- Ya veo… ¿y qué dijeron las enfermeras?

Ed entendió la indirecta.

- Tengo que ir por una semana y media al sur, donde fue la guerra. No te digo más porque es tan estúpido que…

- ¿Y cómo estás tú? – preguntó, de nuevo indirectamente.

- Salgo mañana, así podré volver más temprano. Pero… ¿qué vas a hacer tú?

- Ya veo… bueno, Liz, tú quédate tranquila verás que todo saldrá bien.

- Por favor, cuídate.

- Gracias, igualmente.

- Te llamaré cuando regrese, ¿sí? Lo siento… de veras.

- ¿Mañana en tu casa? De acuerdo… ¡Adiós!

- Te amo... – dijo antes de cortar.

Rayos.

Al parecer ella había entendido la situación… pero esa no era la cuestión. Esto era injusto.

Se levantó con pesadumbre y comenzó a armar la maleta. Al parecer el haberse tratado tan mal durante tantos años con la rubia le estaba pasando factura… y Ed empezaba a deducir que no sería barata.

* * *

En una terraza, bajo un oscuro cielo, una pareja cenaba a la luz de las velas y un par de faroles. Chocaron sus copas a modo de brindis y bebieron.

- Eso fue por tus padres – dijo Roy Mustang.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó Riza - ¿Y a qué se debe todo esto? – dijo, mirando alrededor.

- Bueno, es para celebrar. Primero, porque nos comprometimos y en cuatro semanas nos casaremos. Segundo, porque tus padres no tuvieron problemas conmigo. Tercero, porque le agradaste a mi madre; y cuarto… bueno, esta razón no es de celebración, pero no cenamos a solas desde hace un mes.

- Sí… estuvimos un tanto ocupados, ¿no? – coincidió la rubia, dando otro sorbo de su copa – Esto es hermoso.

- Sí, lo es – dijo mirándola.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿No tienes nada para decirme?

- Te ves hermosa…

- No, tonto. ¿Qué hablaron con Edward esta mañana?

- Ah… - dijo Roy, poniendo un semblante serio.

- Irán juntos a la boda, ¿no?

- Hay probabilidades… - dijo el moreno, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Roy, ¿qué pasó? – dijo la rubia, tornándose seria.

- Pues… Winry tiene un novio con el que vivía, y va a dejarlo para venirse con Ed. Pero él dice que tiene un mal presentimiento. Y ya sabes que los malos presentimientos de Ed…

- Ay, no – dijo la rubia, poniendo cara de incomodidad.

- Sí… pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Además, mi plan fue infalible, ¿verdad? Nosotros nos casaremos, esos dos se casarán después y todos seremos felices.

Riza sonrió dulcemente.

- Te amo, Roy.

- Y yo a ti.

- Sólo espero que esos dos no tengan más problemas.

- Yo que tú me preocuparía por mí mismo… - dijo, mirándola seductoramente y levantándose despacio.

- ¿Y por qué lo dices? – dijo ella, sonriendo divertida, echándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

- Porque Ed y Winry no son los únicos rubios que tendrán problemas – le dijo, mientras se lanzaba sediento al cuello de la rubia mientras esta reía y lo abrazaba.


	7. Cuerda floja

Hola a todoss!!

Gomen gomen Gomen x1000 que hace años que no subo un nuevo capítulo… Es que anod medio loca jeje. Tuve que ponerme a estudiar de cabeza para los exámenes y las olmpíadas de geografía… sin contar que tenía que escribir unas cosas para literatura, así que… tenía poco tiempo libre.

Pero bueno, decidía hacer como los hobbits y, ya que pronto va a ser mi cumple, en vez de recibir regalos, les regalo yo este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten!! No sé, creo que sí les va a gustar por lo que incluyo una de las escenas que me pidieron en varios reviews…

A ver… alg más… algo más… (notarán que tengo serios atascos mentales) este… Bueno, es obvio que estoy infinitamente agradecida a todos los que leen esto y mucho más a los que me dejaron aunque sea un review…

Y también muchas gracias a los que me dan consejos para hacer mejor la historia!! Y una personita por ahí me aclaró una cosa muy importante sobre Hirmou Arakawa… gracias!!

Bueno, sin más preámbulos, y después asegurarles que estoy viva, les dejo el chap:

* * *

Ed dejó caer pesadamente su maleta a un lado de la puerta mientras tiraba su abrigo al sofá y abría las ventanas.

El aire fresco entró al apartamento y a sus pulmones de una forma sumamente gratificante. Y es que, después de que nadie había abierto allí en casi una semana y media, por poco no se podía estar en la vivienda.

Un gratificante sol le dio en el rostro, haciendo que Elric cerrara sus ojos para disfrutar de aquella sensación.

Era bueno estar de nuevo en casa. Si bien nunca se había quejado de las instalaciones del ejército, no había nada como su sencillo, acogedor y cómodo apartamento.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un jugo de fruta. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y comenzó a ver la hilera de fotos que descansaban sobre una repisa: sus amigos, su familia, sus compañeros…

De un salto se acercó hasta el teléfono y marcó.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola Al, soy yo. Ya volví.

Al comenzó a decir que estaba muy contento de que Ed hubiera regresado, le preguntó cómo le había ido y si estaba todo en orden.

- Bueno, creo que sí, ya que no vi nada que indicara que Mustang me volviera a sabotear la casa – ambos rieron – En cuanto a la misión… pues me fue bien, como era de esperar. Es decir, no sucedió nada interesante ni emocionante, pero por lo menos hice lo que me pidieron.

- Ya veo… ¿Volviste hace mucho?

- Para nada, acabo de llegar.

- O sea que todavía no llamaste a Winry.

- No.

- Ya veo… Así que todavía no sabes qué harás para el casamiento de Mustang.

- Pues no… Es decir, en cuanto al traje y eso ya tengo todo listo, pero con ella no concretamos nada. Ahora voy a llamarla a ver qué me dice.

- Bueno, te deseo suerte entonces…

Y así, un par de minutos después, Ed colgó el teléfono, tomando aire profundamente.

Lentamente comenzó a marcar un número tras otro.

Ojalá todo hubiera salido bien…

- ¿Dígame? – se escuchó la voz de Pinako.

- Hola, soy Ed.

- ¡Ah, vaya! Hace un tiempo que no tenía noticias tuyas.

- Sí, bueno… sucedieron varias cosas y ahora acabo de volver de una misión.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí… fue en la zona de Ishbal.

- Ah, ¿y qué tal te fue?

"¿Desde cuándo pregunta tantas cosas?", se dijo Ed, algo exasperado.

- Bien. Oye abuela, ¿está Winry?

- ¿Winry? Por supuesto que no.

- ¿No? ¿No estuvo viviendo contigo desde hace… una semana más o menos?

- No, es más, no la veo desde tu cumpleaños.

Ed guardó silencio, pensando.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó la anciana.

- No, no es nada. Es que creí…

- Ya se me ocurría que no llamabas para contarme cosas tuyas a mí – Pinako soltó una carcajada – Ay, estos jóvenes…

- Bueno, perdona la molestia.

- No te preocupes, enano.

- ¡Oye!

Pinako cortó, riendo una vez más.

Rayos.

Aquello quería decir que algo había sucedido y por eso Winry no se había ido de la casa de aquel chico. Lo más lógico es que fuera allí, a Rizembul, ya que el apartamento de Ed había quedado cerrada y Winry podría vivir con su abuela.

Rápidamente descartó la idea de que el novio hubiera ido a Rizembul a buscarla, porque Pinako dijo que desde hacía un tiempo que no la veía…

No, Winry todavía se encontraba en la casa de ese sabandija. Tenía que llamar y comprobarlo.

- ¿Sí? – dijo una voz femenina.

- ¿Win? Soy yo.

- ¿Ed? ¿Ya volviste? – no se la escuchaba para nada emocionada.

- Sí… ¿Puedes hablar?

- Sí, estoy sola en casa.

- ¿Estás en lo de tu novio todavía?

- Sí…

- Creí que habrías ido para Rizembul, pero llamé y Pinako me dijo que desde mi cumpleaños que no te ve.

- Sí, bueno… es que no me queda tan cerca – soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Me doy cuenta. La pregunta es, ¿por qué sigues metida ahí?

Winry no habló por unos segundos que parecieron años.

- Ed…

Eso era suficiente. Algo sucedía. Winry estaba seria, nerviosa y esquivaba lo que el rubio decía.

- ¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó él, asustado.

Ella guardó silencio una vez más.

- ¡Winry dime exactamente cuál es tu dirección así voy a matar a ese tipo en este mismo instante!

- No me hizo nada. Es sólo que… yo…

Ahora Ed sintió un baldazo de agua fría.

- No quieres separarte de él, ¿verdad?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Winry respondió con voz queda:

- Por favor, no vuelvas a llamar.

Ed sintió cómo ella colgaba el teléfono y luego el tono intermitente comenzaba a sonar.

Dejó el aparato a un lado y, todavía frío como la piedra, se tiró boca arriba en el sofá.

¿Aquello quería decir que Winry no lo quería? ¿O quería decir que su novio la había asustado para que no se encontrara con Ed? ¿O le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto? Sea como sea tenía que averiguarlo… Por su propio bien. Aquella situación de incertidumbre lo ponía histérico.

Estaba preocupado y enojado a la vez. Preocupado, porque no sabía si aquel bastardo le había hecho algo a Winry, y enojado, porque la manera fría y distante en la que la chica le había dicho que la dejara le revolvía las tripas. Después de todo lo que habían pasado… después de aquellos días encerrados en su apartamento… Parecía como si nada de eso le importase a ella ahora. Era desesperante.

* * *

- Así que al final vas a ir solo y la verás directamente allí – dijo Mustang, mirándose al espejo, mientras comprobaba un par de arreglos de último momento de su traje.

- Pues sí – dijo Ed, mirándolo desde la puerta del vestidor, recargado contra el umbral, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Mira, no sé qué puede haber sucedido con Winry – dijo el pelinegro, dándose la vuelta y desajustándose un poco la corbata – Pero si necesitas mi ayuda, cuenta conmigo.

- Gracias, Mustang – dijo él dándole la mano – Bueno, ¿ya terminaste con eso?

Los dos salieron del lugar cargando un par de cajas y se dirigieron a la casa donde pronto vivirían Roy y Riza.

Ella estaba ahí sacando cosas de su embalaje y acomodándolas en diversos muebles.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – dijo, al verlos entrar.

- Bien, esto ya está listo – dijo, dejando la caja del traje a un lado y dándole un beso en los labios a la rubia.

- Me alegro. Yo también ya casi termino con esto. ¿Quieren tomar algo?

Los dos miraron a Ed.

- Ah, por mí no se preocupen. Yo ya me voy.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? – dijo Riza, sorprendida.

- Este… es que tengo un papeleo pendiente.

Mentira. Ed había mentido. Simplemente quería estar solo.

Al parecer Roy se dio cuenta.

- Bueno, pues así es el trabajo – dijo – Simplemente recuerda que dentro de tres días es la boda.

- Sí, no te preocupes, que el que tiene el cerebro de mosca eres tú.

- Serás enano…

- ¿Disculpa?

- No, nada…

- Hombres… - dijo Riza, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras los dos reían.

Más tarde, Ed iba camino de regreso a su propia casa. Estaba serio y pensativo. Caminaba cabizbajo y algo encorvado…

Tres días… vería a Winry por primera vez en tres semanas dentro de tres días y no tenía ninguna idea de cómo debía de actuar cuando la viera.

Había demasiadas probabilidades de que fuera sola, ya que Roy y Riza no conocían a su novio, pero nadie podía decir eso a ciencia cierta…

Si ella iba sola, entonces podrían hablar tranquilamente sobre la situación. Si iba con ese infeliz, entonces todo sería distinto, por no decir difícil.

Ya ni siquiera leía manga tratando de pensar alguna línea para decir llegado el momento, pero nada le venía en mente.

Intentó escribirle una carta, pero no sabía qué decir ni cómo hacerlo, y para qué hablar de las llamadas telefónicas… si conseguía terminar de marcar el número, luego cortaba en cuanto alguien contestaba.

Le costaba dormir y cada vez prestaba menos atención en el trabajo. Casi ni limpiaba su casa y últimamente la comida le salía horrible.

Edward Elric estaba hecho un completo desastre debido a la ausencia de su amada rubia.

* * *

Ed terminó de ajustar su corbata y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo.

Estaba sentado en un sillón, carcomiéndose de los nervios.

- No me dirás que ahora piensas arrepentirte – bromeó el rubio, con lo que se ganó una mirada de enojo por parte de Roy.

- Jamás. Es sólo que… estoy algo nervioso.

- Nunca podría haberlo adivinado – dijo Ed con sarcasmo – Oye, no te preocupes. Ya verás que todo saldrá de maravilla. Además, no se tú, pero yo me muero por ver a Riza con el vestido de novia… debe de verse tan sexy con él…

- Sigue hablando y te hago tragar la corbata para después estrangularte.

- Ya, ya… era una broma.

- Pero igual tienes razón – dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto – No es hora para estar con estas estupideces.

Ambos salieron de aquel cuarto y se dirigieron a la capilla propiamente dicha. Los dos ocuparon los lugares que les correspondían y Ed, tras comprobar que tenía los anillo en el bolsillo, se puso a charlar con Al.

- No era raro que te pidiera que seas el padrino – dijo el menor de los Elric.

- ¿Te parece? A mí, la verdad, me sorprendió un poco… - declaró Ed.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, todos se callaron de repente y se pusieron de pie.

Riza hizo su entrada del brazo de su padre mientras que sonaba la marcha nupcial. Delante de ella iban unas niñas vestidas de forma idéntica, al parecer sobrinas, y dos niños cerraban el paso.

La rubia estaba preciosa. El vestido consistía en un corsé bordado con piedras tornasoladas, del cual salía una sola manga hacia su brazo derecho, dejando su hombro descubierto, y una falda amplia de tul. Sus brazos no estaban cubiertos por guantes ni nada por el estilo, y el ramo estaba hecho con flores grandes de color blanco y rosa.

- Te dije que estaría muy sexy – le dijo Ed en el oído a Mustang, ligándose un codazo en el estómago por parte de éste.

Luego miró hacia un costado y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Allí, como dama de honor, estaba Winry.

Si Riza estaba preciosa, Winry era una diosa para los ojos del chico.

Llevaba un vestido naranja al cuerpo, que llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, pero sin ser atrevido, que tenía unas piedritas bordadas en la parte de adelante. Su rubio, lacio y largo cabello estaba recogido, de manera que por sus hombros caía ahora una cascada de rulos dorados. Se había maquillado, pero tan suavemente que parecía un ángel. En el peinado, notó después, también había agregado una flor, al parecer del mismo tipo que las que llevaba Riza en el ramo, sólo que naranja.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta, el sacerdote ya había comenzado la ceremonia. Luego vino el intercambio de los anillos y finalmente el beso.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron con ganas, felices por aquellos dos, sobretodo Ed, Al y Winry.

Se dirigieron al lugar de la fiesta en varios automóviles, por lo cual Ed perdió de vista a Winry.

Al llegar al salón se ubicó entre Roy y Al. Pudo notar que Winry todavía no había llegado, ya que el lugar junto a Riza estaba vacío.

Pero un par de minutos después, por la puerta del salón apareció la rubia del brazo de un joven alto de cabello castaño lacio y ojos celestes, joven que, Ed pudo identificar fácilmente, era el mismo con el que había chocado en la calle, casi un mes atrás.

Lo que más le molestó fue que, en ese momento, ese chico besó a Winry como si no hubiera nadie más en el lugar… mirando de reojo al rubio.

* * *

Ok, eso fue todo. Les prometo que en el próximo capítulo voy a seguir con el casamiento… Hay muchas cosas por contar de la fiesta, jajajajajajajajaja!!

No, en serio, ahora viene el enredo mayor… los dejo con la espina! (see… soy mala, juaz!)

Please, díganme qué les pareció…

Matta-ne!!


	8. Terremoto

**8. Terremoto**

La fiesta continuaba.

Todo el mundo la pasaba bien. La gente reía, aplaudía… un par de primos de Roy subieron al pequeño escenario para decir un par de bromas. La banda era espectacular.

Y un rubio joven estaba sentado en su silla, con los pelos de la nuca erizados.

Unos asientos más allá, Winry ahora estaba sentada sobre la falda de aquel chico castaño, mientras éste le susurraba cosas al oído.

Ed tomó un de las flores del centro de mesa y comenzó a romper los pétalos uno por uno, mientras no le sacaba los ojos de encima a la pareja. Ellos dos, por suerte, parecieron no percatarse. Aunque si lo hacían también le daría lo mismo…

Cuando sintió que una mano se posaba fuertemente sobre su hombro, se sobresaltó.

- ¿La estás pasando bien? – le preguntó Al, sonriendo.

- De maravillas… - respondió sarcásticamente el mayor, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Al principio Al no entendió, pero luego vio la escena que se desarrollaba unos asientos más allá.

- Oh.

- Sí… oh – dijo Ed, de mala manera.

- Ed, trata de no hacer nada estúpido, ¿sí? No quieres arruinarle este día a Roy ni a Riza.

- Sí… - dijo, suspirando con pesadumbre dejando a (lo que quedaba de) la pobre flor en paz.

- Ven, mejor vamos a sentarnos con los primos de Roy, al parecer son tipos divertidos.

Ed lo pensó. Por nada del mundo quería sacarle los ojos de encima a Winry. Todavía no se fiaba de aquel tipo. Pero por otro lado, tal vez lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse de ella… al parecer ella así era… ¿feliz?

- Anda, vamos… - le dijo Al, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa seca y lo siguió.

James y Fred, los primos de Roy, eran en verdad entretenidos. Lo único que hacían era bromear, y, para suerte del rubio, el tiempo se le pasó bastante rápido.

Luego, el animador de la fiesta llamó a los novios a bailar el vals.

Roy y Riza se dirigieron al centro de la pista tomados de la mano, mirándose a los ojos.

- Lo hemos perdido, James – dijo Fred, simulando llorar en el hombro de su hermano, a lo que Ed soltó una pequeña carcajada.

La música comenzó y los novios comenzaron a deslizarse por la pista. Se miraban todo el tiempo a los ojos, como si el resto del mundo fuese ajeno a ellos.

Ed no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su amigo. Se lo merecía… y Riza era la mujer perfecta para él.

Luego, los padres de Roy y los padres de Riza salieron a bailar, intercambiando parejas entre ellos cada tanto.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, sintió que su hermano menor le susurraba en el oído:

- Ve a bailar con Riza.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo, girándose un poco para ver a Al a la cara.

- ¡Eres el padrino!

Y lo empujó.

A duras penas logró disimular que lo habían obligado a salir. Cuando estuvo confiado de que no iba a perder el equilibrio, le tocó el brazo a Roy.

- ¿Me permitirías hacer que Riza bailara como corresponde un vals?

Roy levantó una ceja mientras la rubia reía y luego le ofreció la mano de ella a Ed. Éste la tomó y, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, comenzaron a bailar.

- No te confíes, en realidad no bailo tan bien como Roy – le dijo Ed, a lo que ella rió.

- Entonces deja que sea yo la guía…

- Supongo que nadie debe enterarse de esto si quiero conservar mi honor.

- Oh, claro que no.

Y así, mientras seguían hablando de cualquier cosa, la pista comenzó a llenarse de parejas.

Ed pudo ver que unos metros más allá Al bailaba con una chica pelirroja mientras conversaban animadamente. Por otro lado, James y Fred, los primos de Roy, bailaban entre los dos, arrancando risas de quienes los miraban.

A quien no podía encontrar era al mismísimo Roy. Le comentó la situación a Riza.

- Ah, no te preocupes. Conociéndolo, volverá enseguida a comprobar que no me mataste.

A todo esto, la música que sonaba ya no era la de un vals formal, sino algo más movido y moderno. Ahora sí era una auténtica fiesta.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, canción tras canción. Ni siquiera el mismo Ed podía creerse que se estuviera divirtiendo realmente. Era la primera fiesta en la que bailaba… en absoluto.

Luego, sintió unos golpecitos en la espalda.

- ¡Cambio de pareja!

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que cuando se dio cuenta ya no estaba bailando con Riza. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y la vio alejarse de la mano de Roy rápidamente. Miró hacia la derecha y vio que Al se escabullía con su amiga pelirroja. Cuando dirigió su vista hacia el frente, se encontró con que estaba sujetando a Winry de la cintura.

Se paralizó instantáneamente. Y al parecer la rubia también. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la boca algo entreabierta, como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera.

La soltó de golpe, alejándose un paso.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó, sin mirarla realmente.

- No sé, estaba bailando con Roy y…

- Ah, entonces ya me doy una idea – dijo Ed, mientras apuntaba mentalmente darle una buena patada al pelinegro.

Silencio.

Aquel lapso a Ed se le hizo terriblemente familiar… Era como si estuvieran nuevamente encerrados en su apartamento, sin nada que decir, nada que comentar.

La rubia se llevó una mano a la nuca y bajó la vista.

Ed no sabía si retenerla con él, hablarle, o decirle que fuera a buscar a su acompañante.

- Ed – lo llamó ella, haciendo que el rubio dejara de divagar – Por favor… trata de no buscarme, ¿sí?

El rubio sintió como si le tiraran un balde con hielo.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Ahora ya no.

- Es lo mejor – le dijo ella, con ojos suplicantes.

Aquella situación era bastante mala. Ed no podía pensar con claridad.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes y le hizo una seña a la chica para que salieran al patio.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de todo el gentío y el ruido de la música, Ed respiró hondo y abrió los ojos. Ella seguía siendo la más hermosa criatura sobre la tierra, no había duda.

- ¿Podrías explicarme algo? – le dijo, guardando las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella se rascó nerviosamente el brazo, mirando al suelo.

- Bueno… ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

- ¿Que qué quiero? – dijo Ed, sin poder contener el enojo y la frustración – Quiero que me digas qué sucedió cuando volviste, qué te pasó cuando estuve en la zona Sur y por qué rayos ese infeliz está aquí, en la boda – afortunadamente, no había llegado a

gritarle.

Ella calló por unos instantes, pero Ed no la interrumpió. Quizás estaba ordenando sus pensamientos.

- Simplemente… - comenzó, con voz queda – Simplemente tomé una decisión.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Ambos estaban serios, pero eso no permaneció así por mucho tiempo.

- Así que tomaste una decisión – dijo Ed, con la exasperación latente en su voz – Una decisión… Vaya. ¿Y qué se supone que haga yo ahora? ¿Aceptar todo esto así, como si nada?

- Puede ser que no lo aceptes, pero es mi decisión y tienes que respetarla.

Ed no podía creer aquello.

- ¡Entonces dime, de una vez por todas, cuál es esa dichosa decisión!

- ¡Alejarme de ti! ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

- ¡No, no me di cuenta, porque, maldita sea, lo único que hiciste desde que regresé fue darme evasivas! ¡Nunca un mensaje claro! ¡Creí que habíamos concretado algo, que por fin estaríamos juntos…! ¡¿Y ahora sales con todo esto?!

- ¡¿Crees que fue fácil para mí?! ¡¿Crees que simplemente me levanté una mañana y dije "hoy voy a olvidarme de Edward"?!

- ¡Eso es lo que parece! ¡Y yo que me gasté pensando en ti todos los días desde que te fuiste de mi casa! ¡¿Tienes idea de la preocupación que tenía por si ése imbécil estirado que tienes por noviecito te había hecho algo?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Porque ni siquiera te preocupaste por llamarme y decir que se acababa todo!

- ¡No hables sobre cosas que no sabes, Edward!

Ambos tenían la respiración sumamente agitada y se miraban a los ojos, tratando de taladrarse con la mirada.

Pero, naturalmente, Winry fue la primera en ceder. Soltó un sollozo y se sentó en la banca de jardín que estaba a unos pasos.

- Mejor así – dijo, en voz baja – Enójate conmigo. Ódiame, así te será más fácil olvidarme. Y entonces, tu corazón encontrará a alguien con quien realmente… serás feliz.

Ed la miró, estupefacto.

- Si realmente piensas que puedo olvidarte Winry, no me conoces. Y mucho menos podría ser feliz con alguien que no seas tú. Te amo… y por esa razón no podría odiarte ni aunque lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas – se había ido acercando lentamente hasta donde estaba ella sentada, acuclillándose frente suyo. Le levantó la cabeza y le sacó un par de lágrimas con su dedo pulgar – Si es que realmente piensas que soy capaz de todo eso que dijiste… es porque no me conoces.

- Exacto, porque ella eligió conocerme a mí.

Edward se puso de pie, sabiendo a quién le pertenecía aquella voz sin necesidad de mirar.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que estamos hablando? – le dijo, tratando de controlarse.

- Sí, ya veo – dijo aquel muchacho alto, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes. El novio de Winry – Pero resulta que Winry vino conmigo a la fiesta, así que tengo todo el derecho de hablar con ella cuando me plazca.

Edward lo odió con toda su alma.

- Mejor desaparece, antes de que te mate a golpes.

- ¿Ahora me amenazas? Si no te hice nada…

- Sí, claro…

- Win, amor, ¿vamos a bailar? – le dijo, extendiendo su mano y apartando de un empujón a Edward.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

El rubio lo tomó por la muñeca y, haciendo gala de su entrenamiento militar, lo lanzó unos cuantos metros más allá.

- ¡Ed! – exclamó la rubia, poniéndose de pie.

- Mejor no te metas, Win.

Mientras tanto, el castaño se levantó un tanto despacio. Sacudió su traje, que estaba lleno de barro, y miró a Ed con la misma expresión altanera de siempre.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a dar por el amor de Winry? Eres un perdedor…

- ¡¿Por qué no te callas?! – gritó el rubio, mientras se le acercaba con el puño en alto y le golpeaba la cara con la mano derecha.

Otra pequeña exclamación por parte de Winry.

Ahora, el chico sí sangraba. Y es que Ed le había pegado con la mano de automail, así que seguro que tenía, por lo menos, la mandíbula rota.

- ¡Ed! – escuchó que lo llamaban.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Roy se acercaba rápidamente junto con Havoc.

- ¡Rayos! ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo este último, pasando la mirada del chico en el suelo a Ed respirando agitadamente y a una Winry con las manos en el rostro.

Roy lo miraba pidiéndole una explicación.

- Ya debes saber lo que sucedió, no hace falta que te explique nada – le dijo Ed al pelinegro, acomodándose la camisa.

- ¡Me atacó sin motivo! ¡Winry y yo estábamos dando un paseo y de repente me golpeó por la espalda! – se las arregló para decir el novio de la rubia.

Ed lo miró abriendo los ojos y soltó una risotada.

- ¡Pregúntale a Winry! – volvió a decir el castaño - ¿Es verdad o no, amor?

Edward miró con expresión divertida a la chica, pero se le borró la sonrisa del rostro cuando vio que ella asentía lentamente.

- ¿Ed? – preguntó Roy, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿De verdad crees que yo haría algo así? ¿Atacar a traición?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Porque eres un cobarde! ¡Y Winry se dio cuenta y eligió! ¡Me eligió a mí! ¡Y como no puedes respetar su decisión creíste que si me matabas ella se iría contigo, ¿no es cierto?! ¡Estás demente!

Havoc trataba de contener a aquel mentiroso desgraciado, que seguía sangrando, mientras que Ed se quedó estático en medio de la escena.

Agachó la cabeza y soltó una sonrisa desganada.

- Lamento todo esto, Mustang – dijo – Y Winry… - se giró para mirarla – Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien. Ya estoy acostumbrado a perder a las personas que son importantes para mí.

La rubia rompió a llorar nuevamente.

- Me voy a casa. Disfruta el resto de la fiesta – le dijo a Roy, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Y así, un abatido Edward Elric se dirigía a su vacío apartamento, en el cual una vez, ingenuamente, creyó haber encontrado algo de felicidad.


	9. NUeva oportunidad

**9. Nueva oportunidad**

Despertó cuando un pequeño pero certero rayo de sol le dio en la cara. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero se mareó terriblemente. Llevó una mano a su frente y trató de tranquilizar el malestar.

No tenía idea de por qué se encontraba así, por lo que trató de enumerar los hechos de la noche anterior.

Después del desastre en el patio del lugar donde era la fiesta de la boda, había regresado caminando a su casa. Descartó la idea de que el mareo se debiera a alguna resaca, ya que la noche anterior no había tenido ánimos ni para beber. Cuando estuvo en su apartamento controló que no le hubieran dejado ningún mensaje, se sacó el abrigo, lo dejó tirado en el sofá, se sacó los zapatos con desgano, se tiró en su cama y terminó de leer el tomo de manga que había empezado por la mañana.

Así que probablemente el mareo se debía a las nauseas que le había provocado aquel cobarde infeliz. Nunca en su vida había presenciado una actuación tan desagradable… Maldita rata.

Intentó incorporarse una vez más.

Esta vez no se mareó, aunque sintió un ardor muy fuerte en los ojos y la cabeza le dolía. Apoyó un codo sobre el colchón y, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza.

Maldición.

Aquella no era su habitación.

Se destapó de golpe y se levantó, trastabillando un poco. Se encontraba en una habitación de paredes blancas y suelo de madera. Había un guardarropa a su derecha y un gran espejo, donde comprobó que seguía con la camisa y el pantalón de la noche anterior. Tenía el pelo suelto, así que se lo ató en una coleta y, preparándose para cualquier cosa, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y salió.

Cualquier preparación previa había sido en vano, ya que, sabiendo lo que le esperaba afuera, nunca habría salido.

Allí, sentada en un sofá, estaba Winry. Todavía llevaba aquel vestido naranja, aunque se había sacado los, según Edward, incómodos zapatos. Su maquillaje estaba intacto y su peinado algo desarmado, haciendo que dorados mechones se deslizaran por su rostro. Parecía un ángel.

Ella lo miró, como esperando que dijera algo, pero Ed no podía hablar. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes y, cuando ella pestañeó y miró hacia otro punto de la sala, Ed se dio cuenta de que Winry tenía unas pequeñas ojeras.

- ¿D… Dónde…? – no pudo finalizar la pregunta.

Ella lo miró de nuevo, seria.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – adivinó Winry, a lo que Ed sólo asintió con la cabeza. La chica soltó una risa ahogada – En la casa de Roy y Riza.

Ed frunció el entrecejo y miró alrededor. En efecto, se hallaban en la casa de los recién casados. En principio no la había reconocido porque todas las cajas que había antes ya no estaban, había elegantes muebles y cuadros en las paredes.

Pero, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Qué hacía ELLA allí? ¿Cómo habían ido a parar a esa casa? ¿Y por qué Winry no se había ido?

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

Estaba tan confundido que ni sabía qué preguntar primero.

- Déjame explicarte todo – le dijo Winry, haciéndole una seña para que tomara asiento en el sillón que estaba frente a ella. Ed obedeció en silencio – Resulta que anoche, cuando te fuiste, Roy se quedó hablando conmigo y con…

- Tu novio.

- Sí. Y resulta que no creyó ni una palabra de lo que él había dicho sobre por qué le pegaste.

Ed soltó una carcajada. Iba a decir algo, pero Winry lo interrumpió.

- Después hablamos de eso. La cuestión es que estuvieron discutiendo sobre… varias cosas, y la cosa comenzó a ponerse medio violenta. La verdad que en ese momento no entendí muy bien lo que pasó. Roy me tomó con fuerza del brazo, me metió en un coche y condujo hasta acá. Me pidió que esperara aquí dentro, y así lo hice… La verdad, quería estar tan lejos de él como quisiera – Ed se preguntó sin con "él" se refería a su novio, pero no la interrumpió – Alrededor de una hora después, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y entraron Roy y Havoc contigo a cuestas. Te dejaron en la habitación donde te despertaste y me dijeron lo siguiente: te encontraron en tu apartamento, dormido y te trajeron para aquí; cuando iban bajando las escaleras de tu edificio, Roy, por accidente, te dejó caer, así que por eso, cuando te despertaras, quizás te dolería la cabeza.

Ed pensó que a Roy le dolería algo diferente cuando se lo cruzara.

- ¿Y por qué sigues aquí? – le preguntó el rubio a la chica.

- Bueno… eso es la otra cosa que me dijeron – se llevó una mano a la nuca y miró al suelo – Roy dijo que teníamos que aclarar todo, sin importar lo que nosotros dijéramos al respecto, así que… Nos encerró de nuevo. Aquí, en su casa.

Ed se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso.

- ¿Y no intentaste evitarlo?

- ¡Claro que sí! – se defendió Winry - ¡Pero ellos eran dos! Y traté de derribar la puerta pero no pude. No sé cómo no te despertó el ruido… quizás te golpeaste muy fuerte.

A Ed le dio un retorcijón en el estómago del enojo.

Soltando un bufido se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta. Después de varios golpes comprobó que efectivamente era imposible abrirla. A continuación se dirigió a las ventanas y comprobó que todas tenían barrotes.

- Consideré una buena opción no romper ningún vidrio inútilmente – dijo Winry, antes de que Ed rompiera la ventana.

- Tienes razón… - coincidió apesumbrado – Imagino que tampoco puedo usar la alquimia.

- Eso fue lo último que me dijo Roy antes de irse.

- Genial… - se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo. Aquella situación era horrible… Si había sido difícil antes de tanto embrollo, ahora era trágica.

- En fin, yo ya me instalé en aquel dormitorio – dijo ella, señalando una puerta – Imagino que no nos pueden retener aquí para siempre. Hasta ese entonces…

- Espera un momento – dijo él, levantándose – Roy dijo que nos encerró para aclarar las cosas, y eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer. Esa es la única forma de salir.

- No sé tú… pero yo no tengo nada que aclarar – y, dándose la vuelta, se encerró en su habitación.

Ed trató de contenerse para no romper algo.

Se fijó en su reloj… No tenía reloj. Rayos. Se fue a la cocina a ver la hora, pero tampoco había reloj… No había radio, la televisión estaba desconectada, tampoco había despertadores.

Aquello había sido planeado cuidadosamente.

Olvidándose de aquel asunto para no enojarse más, decidió prepararse algo para comer, ya que tenía hambre. Se hizo un emparedado con algunas cosas que encontró en el refrigerador. Luego comenzó a abrir todas las puertas de los armarios de la cocina y rápidamente supo dónde se encontraba cada cosa.

Volvió al salón y descubrió a Winry sentada allí, leyendo una revista.

- ¿Y qué le pasó a tu amorcito? – le preguntó con sorna, mientras abría una lata de refresco.

- No lo sé – le respondió ella sin mirarlo.

- Cómo me gustaría que estuviera en terapia intensiva…

- Estuviste cerca de mandarlo allí. Eres un bruto, ¿cómo se te ocurre pegarle así?

- No es que no tuviera motivos, ¿no?

- De todas formas…

- De todas formas nada. Aquel que hace que la chica a la que amo me de la espalda es hombre muerto para mí.

- Deja de decir esas cosas, Edward – dijo ella, volviendo a la revista.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué voy a matarlo?

- ¡No! ¡Que me amas! ¡Acaba con ese tema!

- No es que no lo sepas, ¿no? Te lo dije varias veces, y anoche me encargué de recordártelo…

- ¡Sí, pero es desagradable que lo repitas todo el tiempo! – estaba algo alterada.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque sí!

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡Porque sí!

- ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

- ¡PORQUE ME LASTIMA!

Los dos estaban de pie, con la respiración agitada.

- Win… - estiró su mano para acariciar su rostro, pero ella la bajó de un manotazo.

- Déjame Edward – se dio la vuelta para huir a su cuarto, pero el la atrapó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

Posó su nariz en el suave cuello de la chica, aquel que tenía tantas ganas de besar, y aspiró su perfume.

- Win… Por favor… Habla conmigo. Dime qué es lo que sientes. Me cansé de estar parado en una cuerda floja.

- No puedo – dijo ella. Winry levantó su mano y acarició la cabeza de Edward, mientras que con la otra le tomaba una mano – No puedo.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes?

- Simplemente… - dijo, dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a frente, a escaso centímetros – No puedo.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Pero en esta oportunidad no era un silencio incómodo… todo lo contrario. Aquel silencio reflejaba la calma que necesitaban sus corazones.

Se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso. Edward la abrazó con fuerza, como si fuera a escaparse, y ella se aferró a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Él había esperado tanto este momento… hacía semanas que deseaba besarla de aquella manera.

Pero luego ella se apartó.

Ed la miró interrogante, pero Winry negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo… Lo siento, Ed… De veras que… Si por mí fuera… Lo siento, no puedo.

Y, rápidamente, volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

En aquel momento, Ed se dio cuenta de tres cosas. Una, Winry todavía lo amaba; dos, su novio sí le había hecho algo, y tres, ahora tendría que aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad que le había dado Roy para aclarar las cosas con la rubia.

BUenas mi gente!!

Gomen gomen por no subir chaps... sucede que no tenía internet en todo este tiempo porque estábamos cambiando la conexión... Porque yo, por desgracia, tenía conexión telefónica... pero ahora eso cambió... y TACHÁN!! tengo banda ancha!! kukukuku, así que ahora quizás actualize más rápido!! Y otra cosa!! Para que vean que en todo este tiempo que no subí nada no pensé en ustedes, y seguí escribiendo... subí estos dos capítulos!! Jajaja espero de corazón que les hayan gustado. Ya saben, cualquier cosa, al boton que dice Go! jajajajajajaja... BUeno, ya tengo paneado el cap 10, así que ya lo voy a subir... Creo que van a ser 11 caps en total! Quién sabe, quizás 12... depende de cómo me inspire!! Juaz XD

BUeno, le mando un besote y gracias por leer.

Ja ne!

hikaru!


	10. Convivencia

Sí, ya lo sé, no hay excusas.

Sólo me queda disculparme de todo corazón (de verdad, perdonen) por haberme demorado tanto en escribir este capítulo.

No lo hacía por diversos motivos entre los que se encuentra... la falta de inspiración. Pasé por un momento feo de mi vida y hasta que me recuperé... Bueno, pero lo pasado, pisado. Centrémonos en el presente. Yo, ustedes y el capítulo.

No los demoro más... ya tuvieron suficiente.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**10. Convivencia**

El Sol iluminó su cara mientras, haciendo una mueca, abrió los ojos a regañadientes. Se incorporó un poco y miró alrededor.

El lugar estaba entre desordenado y arreglado, aunque quizás esto último se debía a que las cosas de los verdaderos dueños de la casa todavía no habían sido sacadas de sus cajas.

Vio su chaqueta colgada unos metros más allá y sus zapatos y medias desparramados uno para cada lado. Había perdido la corbata y le dolía terriblemente la espalda por haber tenido que dormir en el suelo, ya que el sillón estaba lleno de trastos y no había tenido ganas de sacarlos para acostarse.

Se acomodó un poco el pelo con una mano y se levantó con desgana.

Al parecer Winry seguía durmiendo, ya que no había ningún otro sonido en la casa. Quizás era bastante temprano… De todas formas, no tenía ganas ni de acercarse a mirar el reloj.

En su camino hacia el baño, asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, pero la rubia no estaba allí. De puro curioso, pegó una oreja en la puerta de la habitación donde ella había dormido, pero no escuchó nada. Como seguía cerrada, seguramente estaba durmiendo.

Llegó hasta la puerta del baño y, echando una última mirada alrededor en busca de la chica, entró.

No supo reconocer con claridad qué fue lo que percibió primero: si el ruido del agua, el calor debido al vapor o la silueta femenina de Winry que se translucía por la cortina de la ducha.

No supo si quedarse quieto y callado para que ella no lo notara o salir rápidamente y cerrar de un portazo. La tentación de quedarse en aquel lugar era enorme, a decir verdad, pero… diablos, no era lo correcto.

Iba retrocediendo sigilosamente para pasar totalmente desapercibido cuando de repente, y casi sin explicación científica, tiró una botella de algún líquido extraño extraído de alguna planta exótica, de esos que las mujeres siempre tienen en los baños de sus casas. Fue como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta. La botella –de plástico, por suerte- golpeó contra el suelo, rebotó, volvió a caer y se deslizó hasta los pies de la ducha.

Escuchó el sobresalto de Winry y, en un intento por escapar, trató de correr hacia atrás.

Sí, por supuesto.

Se cayó.

Pero no sólo eso, sino que arrastró las tres toallas que estaban colgadas consigo.

Escuchó cómo Winry apagaba la ducha y descorría la cortina. No se animó siquiera a moverse, y agradeció al cielo que las toallas le cubrieran la cara y cabeza por completo.

Sintió que la rubia se acercaba lentamente hasta él.

- ¿Edward?

El chico sólo atinó a mover una mano en señal de saludo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Con la misma mano, hizo señas de "nada".

Sintió que las toallas comenzaban a moverse y, en un acto reflejo, las tiró de vuelta consigo. Era muy probable que estuviera colorado, y no quería que Winry lo viera… por diversos motivos.

Ella soltó una risita y tiró de las toallas con un poco más de fuerza, acto que a Ed lo tomó de sorpresa y no puedo evitar que ella se las quitara.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó la chica. Creyó haber notado un tono divertido en su voz, pero quizás estaba imaginando cosas.

Se animó a ver un poco a la joven por entre sus dedos.

Estaba cubierta sólo con una toalla y su largo y dorado cabello caía sobre sus hombros. Una que otra gota se resbalaba por su tersa piel.

Ahora sí estaba imaginando cosas. Aunque de otra índole.

- Ehm… Yo… Disculpa – dijo, y se levantó lo más rápidamente que pudo, tratando que la chica no viera no su cara.

Salió del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tomó aire.

Pensó en la salida más fácil. Se dirigió hacia la cocina a prepararse un desayuno.

Se tomó un café bien fuerte, de manera que su mente pudiera despejarse un poco. Todo el tiempo mantuvo sus oídos alerta por si la rubia salía del baño y, si tenía suerte, podía saber hacia dónde se había dirigido, para poder evitarla.

Pero no oyó nada.

Le resultaba curioso. O la chica era muy sigilosa, o él tenía un problema de audición. ¿Cómo no iba a escuchar el sonido de la ducha? ¿El sonido del agua? Quizás había estado demasiado distraído pensando en dónde podía estar la chica y no se dio cuenta de ese "detalle".

Decidió no darle más importancia. Sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados para deshacerse un poco de la vergüenza que todavía sentía y abandonó la cocina.

Llegó a la sala y vio una enorme ventana, frente a la cual estaba la puerta de entrada. En una de las paredes laterales estaba la puerta de la habitación donde había dormido Winry y en el otro extremo había un pasillo, el cual no había visto aún.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer, se encaminó a recorrer la casa.

A ambos lados del pasillo había varias puertas, un total de cuatro.

Abrió la primera y vio un escritorio, con un montón de libros encima y cajas esparcidas por todo el lugar, también repletas de libros.

"Seguro que es el estudio de Mustang", pensó Ed, cerrando la puerta y encaminándose hacia la segunda habitación.

En ella había una cama individual con un ropero y otros muebles. Ed la reconoció como la habitación en la cual había despertado el día anterior.

Un par de metros más allá estaba la tercera puerta. La abrió de inmediato y todo el esfuerzo que había hecho hacía unos momentos por despejarse resultó completamente vano e inútil.

Era el único cuarto que estaba completamente acomodado. Había una cama matrimonial con dos mesas de luz a los costados y un closet. Una ventana la llenaba de luz y sobre las paredes estaban colgadas un par de fotos. Era bastante acogedora.

Pero Ed no se fijó en nada de esto al entrar.

Allí, casi frente a él, estaba Winry. Se estaba vistiendo, al parecer, porque tenía el corsé de su vestido naranja en las manos.

Aquella vez no había posibilidad de escapar. Ella lo miraba a la cara y él a ella, aunque representaba un gran esfuerzo el no bajar la vista.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación Winry se cubrió con la camiseta y gritó.

- ¡¿Qué hacés?!

Ed bajó la cabeza, sumamente colorado.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! – ordenó ella y Ed, sin dudar, cerró de golpe.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared del pasillo y lentamente se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

Era la segunda vez en el día que… La segunda vez…

En realidad no le molestaba el hecho de haberse encontrado en aquellas situaciones vergonzosas e incómodas. Lo que le molestaba y sacaba de sí, era el hecho de estar a punto de perder el control.

Las dos situaciones le habían recordado a todos y cada uno de los segundos en los que Winry había sido suya por primera y única vez. Necesitaba sentir esa tersa y suave piel nuevamente contra la suya, susurrarle cosas al oído y demostrarle cuánto la amaba…

Pero no podía.

Y _eso _era lo que realmente le molestaba.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría.

- ¿Ed? ¿Qué haces ahí? – habló ella.

- No sé… - dijo él – Perdón.

La chica guardó silencio durante unos tortuosos segundos.

- Bueno, podrías haber tocado antes de entrar – su voz sonaba un poco a enojo – Pero de todas formas no creo que lo hayas hecho a propósito, así que…

Ed levantó la cabeza, asombrado.

- ¿Así que qué?

- Así que mejor déjalo ahí – expresó con un poco de rudeza y se alejó caminando por el pasillo.

Ed no podía creerlo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que… me perdonas? – ahora la estaba siguiendo.

- Qué sé yo…

- ¿O acaso significa que… no te molestó?

Ella se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Al parecer Ed había dado en el clavo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella.

- Eso que sucedió.

- Ah, por favor, como si fuera la gran cosa – dijo, girándose sobre sí y sentándose en el sofá, buscando el control remoto de la televisión – Además no sé de qué te asombras si no es nada que no hayas…

Se calló de repente y prendió la televisión.

- ¿Qué no haya qué? – dijo Ed, entre ansioso y desafiante, apagando la televisión desde el botón que se encontraba en ésta.

- Nada, olvídalo – dijo ella, encendiéndola una vez más.

- No, por favor, continúa – invitó él, apagándola de nuevo y acercándose lentamente hasta ella.

- Ay, déjate de estupideces – respondió, algo nerviosa y haciéndose a un lado para poder mirar la televisión.

Ed, frustrado, volvió sobre sus pasos y de un tirón desenchufó el aparato. Se acercó de dos zancadas hasta Winry y, poniendo un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá le dijo:

- Vamos, termina la frase.

Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Ed vislumbró en la mirada de la chica un poco de miedo, pero no le importó. Ya se había contenido bastante aquel día, y no quería hacerlo más. En unos instantes iba a besarla, sin importar si ella estaba hablando o no.

- Ya sabes cómo termina – susurró ella. Lo miraba penetrantemente y con seriedad.

Al rubio le costó interpretar aquello, ya que no sabía si lo estaba desafiando o le estaba advirtiendo algo.

"Basta", pensó Ed y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la chica hasta que sus narices rozaron. Se detuvo allí, ya que, si bien una parte de él ansiaba aquello más que cualquier otra cosa, no quería hacer que la rubia se sintiera mal.

Winry prácticamente no respiraba de lo inmóvil que estaba y mantenía aquella mirada fija y seria en su rostro.

El chico decidió terminar con aquello y, cuando iba a anular los escasos centímetros que había entre sus bocas, el teléfono sonó.

Decir que Ed maldijo sería poco. Mentalmente, claro. Este era el momento menos adecuado para asustar a Winry.

De muy mala gana se puso de pie –tenía una rodilla sobre el sillón- y se acercó hasta el aparato que no dejaba de sonar.

¿Qué quién era? Roy, por supuesto. Cómo no…

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Ed, al comprobar la identidad de su interlocutor.

- Nada, saber cómo iban las cosas por ahí – respondió el pelinegro.

- Ajá, ¿y?

- ¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor? ¿Acaso no te acostaste con Winry todavía?

- ¡En primer lugar, eso no tiene nada que ver, y en segundo, eso no es de tu incumbencia!

- Sí, claro… No tiene nada que ver en absoluto – dijo Mustang con sorna.

- Piensa lo que quieras – dijo el rubio, colgando con brusquedad el teléfono.

- ¿Era Roy? – preguntó Winry sin mirarlo. Había enchufado nuevamente el televisor y estaba pasando todos los canales.

- Sí… - dijo él, sentándose al lado de la chica, tratando de que se le pasara el enojo.

Winry seguía pasando los canales, mirando un punto fijo de la pantalla del aparato, lo cual quería decir que en realidad no estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención.

- Este… ¿y de qué va el programa? – dijo el rubio, sarcásticamente.

- Bueno… - dijo ella, deteniéndose en el canal de turno.

Había una feliz pareja, sentada sobre el sofá, diciéndose lo mucho que se quería y dándose un suave y tierno beso, mientras que de fondo un fuego ardía en la chimenea y la nieve caía afuera.

Sí, los dos se pusieron incómodos, así que Winry pasó rápidamente al siguiente canal, donde un joven, arrodillado, le rogaba a una chica que lo amara.

Volvió a cambiar y se vio a una pareja en la playa que se decían, el uno al otro, frases como "nada nos separará".

Rápidamente apretó el botón dos veces, puesto que a la primera se vio a una pareja besándose –nuevamente- y en la segunda… Bueno, ya se entiende.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar algo para almorzar? – dijo ella, poniéndose de pie de golpe luego de apagar la televisión. Sin esperar una respuesta de Ed, salió rápidamente de la sala, rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

Winry había preparado el almuerzo. Sin decir una palabra, claro está. Y también había puesto la mesa y fregado todo lo que había usado para cocinar.

Ed la miraba extrañado, sentado a la mesa.

- Este… ¿y por qué no me dejaste ayudar?

- ¿Con qué necesidad?

Está de más aclarar que ella le daba la espalda.

- Como quieras… - dijo, algo cansado de la actitud de la rubia.

Winry tomó la fuente con la comida y se dirigió hacia la mesa por uno de sus extremos. En ese entonces sucedieron dos cosas: Ed apartó la otra silla que había para que ella se sentara allí cuando diera la vuelta, pero nunca podría haber dicho que ella iba a cambiar la dirección en una décima de segundo, llevándose la silla por delante y, por ende, resbalándosele la fuente, que fue a parar, por supuesto, en el torso de Ed.

Winry, en el suelo, se llevó las manos a la boca mientras el rubio se miraba el pecho, todo cubierto de comida.

- ¡Ay, Dios… Perdón, Ed, no fue… No fue mi…!

- No digas nada… no digas nada… - dijo él, silenciándola con una seña. A decir verdad no estaba enojado, algo raro en él. Es más… aquella situación hasta le resultaba un tanto… divertida. – No te preocupes, iré a cambiarme de ropa.

- Pero… si no trajiste nada. Y o tampoco, por eso sigo con el vestido que usé en la boda.

- Bueno, Roy y Riza ya dejaron ropa aquí, así que… iré a buscar algo a su armario.

- Ah, buena idea. ¿Crees que también pueda sacar algo? Necesito algo más cómodo.

- Bueno, quizás… Espera aquí, voy a cambiarme.

Y diciendo eso salió de la cocina con una sonrisa un tanto malvada, ya que en su mente estaba trazando un majestuoso plan.

* * *

Bueno amigos, eso es todo por ahora.

Ya sé que no lo merezco por haberme demorado tanto, pero bueno, me voy a arriesgar y les pido esto: dejen reviews!!!!!!

Y como tuvieron que esperar les doy un adelanto: el próximo capítulo se llama Infancia (o algo relacionado, quizás lo cambie) y Ed y Winry... bueno, el título lo dice todo.

Ah, y una consulta... ¿creen que debería subir el fic de K+ a T? A mí no me parece, pero bueno... ustedes digan.

Besos y... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

hikaru!


	11. Infancia

**11. Infancia**

Ed revolvió los cajones de Roy buscando algo que ponerse. El primero contenía solamente la ropa interior y calcetines, mientras que el segundo camisas y el tercero pantalones.

Debajo de todas las camisas de vestir encontró unas cuantas chombas y sudaderas, mientras que todos los pantalones del tercer cajón eran o jeans o de hacer ejercicio.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la derecha y abrió otros cajones, los cuales contenían la ropa de Riza.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo tomó una camiseta de mangas cortas y un pantalón que llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla. Su ropa sucia la dejó tirada, hecha un lío, en un rincón. Se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines y los dejó cerca de las otras prendas.

Ahora estaba mucho más cómodo, y salió de la habitación atándose el cabello en una trenza, ya que la cola estaba empezando a aflojarse.

Se encontró a Winry leyendo una revista sobre el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas. Al notar la presencia del chico la rubia levantó la vista y le sonrió.

- Te queda bastante bien – dijo ella.

- No sé de qué te sorprendes, si hace mucho que dejé de ser bajito.

Winry notó el mosqueo del rubio y decidió seguir clavando el dedo en la llaga.

- Sí, bueno, es que todavía no me acostumbro, y creo que con los tacones soy un poquito más alta que tú.

- ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Póntelos ahora mismo y lo comprobemos! – Winry soltó una risita divertida.

- Muy bien…

Se calzó las sandalias que estaban en el suelo y se acercó hasta Ed, parándose a su lado. El rubio elevó una mano sobre su cabeza y la llevó lentamente hasta la de Winry.

- ¿Ves? Soy más alto – era cierto.

- Claro, haciendo trampa, sí.

- ¡¿Cómo que trampa?!

- Bajaste la mano.

- ¡No lo hice!

- Sí, claro…

- ¡Winry!

La rubia no lo aguantó más y soltó una enorme carcajada.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso ahora?

- Ay, Ed, eres igual a como eras cuándo éramos niños.

- ¿A-A qué te refieres? – Ed no entendía nada.

- Nada, nada…

- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que crecí… Y mucho.

- Sí, así es… - dijo ella, tranquilizándose después de las carcajadas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, cada uno abstraído en su propio mundo. Gracias a la mención de su infancia, ahora Ed podía poner en marcha su plan sin más preámbulos.

- Oye, Win, ¿recuerdas cuándo éramos muy pequeños, cuando Al y yo solíamos ir a jugar a tu casa?

- Claro que sí. ¿Por qué?

Ed soltó una risita.

- ¿Recuerdas todas las travesuras que hacíamos?

Los ojos de Winry brillaron al recordar lo que el chico decía.

- Cómo no recordarlas – Ed rió enérgicamente.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que nos pusimos a jugar con la ropa de la abuela Pinako?

- Sí, el moretón del golpe que dio la abuela te duró casi una semana – respondió, riendo.

- Sí… vieja arpía. Recuerdo que ese día nos disfrazamos enteros y nos pusimos a bailar en el salón. Como a mí no me salían los pasos y a Al sí, le tiré un almohadón y así comenzamos una batalla campal…

- ¡Es cierto! Dejamos el suelo cubierto de plumas y luego las amontonamos y nos tiramos encima, armando una carpa con una sábana.

- Así es. Y nos pusimos a dibujar. Y recuerdo que fue ahí cuando Al y yo nos pusimos a discutir quién se casaría contigo.

Silencio incómodo. Ed la miraba fijamente y Winry tenía los ojos clavados en sus pies, sumamente colorada.

- Por supuesto que luego entró la vieja esa y nos arruinó toda la diversión.

- Bueno, prácticamente deshicimos la casa.

- Mmm… puede ser.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio, sólo que ahora Ed miraba nostálgico por la ventana.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó ella, un tanto temerosa por la respuesta que podía llegar a producirse.

- Que me gustaría revivir aquella tarde.

Ed se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, con Winry siguiéndole los pasos con una expresión de incomprensión en la cara.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A eso – Ed sacó del refrigerador un poco de queso, un par de tomates, jamón y dos hojas de lechuga. Luego se dirigió hasta donde se guardaba el pan y sacó dos – Sería divertido hacer eso una vez más.

- Pero Ed… - mientras ella hablaba, él preparaba dos emparedados – Esta casa no es nuestra y… tampoco son nuestras cosas…

- Bueno, Roy nos encerró aquí, ¿no? Que se atenga a las consecuencias.

Puso un emparedado en cada plato y le tendió uno a Winry. Ella lo aceptó, agradeciéndole.

- No sé… no me parece…

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Correcto? ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Vamos a actuar como un par de niños y divertirnos sanamente un poco!

Mientras terminaban su comida Ed siguió diciendo cosas del mismo estilo. Winry sólo lo miraba, sin terminar de convencerse. Además, por otra parte, la rubia no quería que Ed la viera como una niña… Ya no.

- Listo. ¿Vamos?

Ed comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la cocina, pero ella no se movió.

- ¿Qué estás esperando?

- Yo…

- Ven aquí – la tomó de un brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el dormitorio de los recién casados – Muy bien, nuestro principal objetivo es encontrar la vestimenta vergonzosa. Todo el mundo tiene ropa que prefiere mantener escondida, ya que no puede deshacerse de ella porque son algún regalo de una abuela o tía.

- Ed…

- Vamos, tú busca en la parte de Riza y yo en la de Roy, ¿sí? – y enérgicamente se dirigió hasta el armario y comenzó a revolver las cosas.

Winry, arrastrando los pies, hizo lo mismo. Abrió las puertas del armario de Riza y se encontró con todas las cosas ordenadas y limpias. Pero, mirando bien, divisó una caja de color verde oscuro en el fondo. Ahora le estaba entrando curiosidad. Se estiró un poco para alcanzarla y la acercó hasta sí. La abrió y vio un vestido dentro.

Era de un color entre verde oscuro y negro, y la tela era bastante rara. Frunciendo el ceño, asentó la caja sobre la cama y tomó el vestido por los hombros. Lentamente lo fue levantando, y cuando lo sacó por completo, no sabía si reír o llorar.

"Maldición", pensó la chica. "Ed tenía razón".

Frente a ella se encontraba la prenda más ridícula que había visto en su vida. El vestido estaba lleno de volados, puntillas y moños; era digno de alguna dama pomposa de hacía dos siglos atrás. Al parecer era de la talla de Riza, y al estar guardado en su armario no le cabía ninguna duda al respecto.

- Vaya, así que ya encontraste algo – dijo Ed. Cuando miró bien lo que Winry tenía en las manos, y al ver la expresión de la chica, se puso a reír como si nunca lo hubiera hecho - ¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! Oh, no puedo creer esto… ¡Sigamos buscando! – y se puso a revolver con más afán las cosas de Roy.

A Winry aquello pareció motivarla, puesto que dejó el horrendo vestido sobre la cama y se lanzó una vez más al armario.

- ¡Oye, mira esto! – dijo Edward, extrayendo algo de la parte de Roy. Era un pantalón de vestir con cuadritos, digno de un payaso – Parece que el futuro Führer tiene una salida laboral pensada por si lo echan del ejército.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Y así siguieron buscando, hasta que por fin hallaron todas las cosas: además del vestido y el pantalón, encontraron una camisa de Riza que al parecer era de su bisabuela y una corbata de Roy de muy mal gusto.

Dejaron todas las cosas sobre la cama y se quedaron viéndolas, en silencio.

- Oye… - dijo Winry, jalándole la manga - ¿Y si nos probamos eso?

Edward la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

- De acuerdo, pero no vale sacar ninguna foto.

Winry tomó rápidamente el vestido y se dirigió al baño de la habitación mientras que Ed, cuando la chica ya hubo cerrado la puerta, se sacó el pantalón que tenía puesto para probarse aquel.

Un par de minutos después, Ed llamó:

- Oye, Win, ¿no necesitas ayuda? Quizás una grúa sea conveniente para ayudarte a ponerte eso.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

- Podría ser, pero… sólo necesito que le subas el cierre a esta cosa.

Ed casi se quedó petrificado.

Winry salió del baño con aquella cosa horrible puesta.

- ¿Me ayudas?

Y dio media vuelta, sujetándose el cabello. Ed, con algo de torpeza, llevó sus manos hasta la base del cierre y lentamente comenzó a subirlo. Mientras lo hacía, sus ojos seguían la línea de la espalda de la joven… El recuerdo de aquella piel lo volvía loco.

- Listo – dijo apenas, cuando hubo terminado.

- Gracias – dijo ella, con una sonrisa - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?

Ed notó el sarcasmo.

- ¿De veras quieres una respuesta?

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo, bromeando.

- Mejor no digas nada, payasito Ed.

El rubio se miró y se rió.

- Pobres… No quiero ni pensar de dónde sacaron estas cosas.

Ambos comenzaron a reír enérgicamente.

- Win… Winry… Te ves… Como María Antonieta… - dijo Ed, entre carcajadas.

- Y tú… tú te ves… como un paisano del siglo diecinueve…

A ambos ya les dolía la panza de reírse tanto.

- Muy bien… entonces… - Ed se puso pie y levantó a Winry, tomándola de la mano - ¡Bailemos!

Y se pusieron a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Mientras lo hacían chocaron contra una mesita, dos paredes, tiraron un cuadro al suelo y casi se caen ellos.

- De lejos… lo menos parecido a un baile en mi vida – dijo ella riendo.

- No te quejes, por lo menos no te pisé…

- ¿Qué?... Ed, ¿no sabes bailar? – ella estaba atónita.

- Bueno… dime tu definición de "bailar" y quizás…

- ¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! ¡Pero si en la boda estuviste bailando un rato largo con Riza!

- Bueno, las cosas no son lo que parecen… Eh… ella… Yo…

- Explícate.

- Bueno, ella me guiaba – admitió él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Vaya, vaya… así que el gran alquimista de metal no sabe mover los pies.

- ¡Oye!..

- Ven, vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- A bailar, por supuesto. Te voy a enseñar.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- No hagas reproches y levántate, ¿quieres?

Ed obedeció ante la mirada asesina de Winry.

Ella se dirigió hasta el aparato de la música y una melodía ni muy movida ni muy lenta inundó el aire.

- Vamos a comenzar con algo simple – dijo ella, situándose frente a Ed – Balancéate al ritmo – y comenzó a moverse.

Ed trató de imitarla, aunque sin mucha gracia.

- Vamos, no es tan difícil – lo animó ella.

- Claro, eso lo dices tú, que no tuvo una pierna de metal durante diez años.

- Deja de quejarte y mira bien – señaló sus pies – Uno… dos… Uno… dos…

- Ah, olvídalo, es imposible.

- ¡NO! Mira, sujétate de mi cintura. Te voy a guiar SÓLO unos segundos, para que captes el ritmo.

La rubia guió las manos del joven hasta su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse. Como ella estaba atenta a los pies del rubio, no pudo ver el sonrojo que se le subió a éste a la cara.

Ahora a Ed le costaba mucho más trabajo concentrarse, y no estaba realmente conciente de lo que hacía.

- No, Ed, así no. Mira, sólo muévete de un lado al otro como si…

Pero Ed nunca llegó a enterarse de cómo tenía que moverse, ya que sus pies se enredaron con los de la rubia. Aquello hizo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio, y, por lo tanto, cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

Ed aterrizó lo más suavemente que pudo, ya que si se dejaba caer aplastaría a la rubia, que en aquellos momentos yacía debajo de él. Sus rostros se acercaron inconscientemente, y tanto Winry como Ed se fundieron en la mirada del otro, tratando de ver más allá… Conectando sus almas.

Ed, a pesar de estar medio indeciso al respecto, estiró una mano y apartó de la cara de la rubia un mechón de cabello. Era hermosa… Aquellos ojos azules, su nariz fina, esos dulces labios… Todo en ella lo descontrolaba.

Pero no iba a besarla. Aunque le costara demasiado, no iba a hacerlo en aquel momento. ¿Por qué? Porque sino su plan de seguro se vendría abajo.

- Oye, mira quién es la persona que no sabe mover los pies al final – dijo, levantándose de golpe, y remarcando la frase para parecer que se estaba burlando de ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Edward Elric? – ella también se había puesto en pie, y lo enfrentaba. Estaba enojada. Y esto sólo lo sabía ella, pero en realidad le había molestado que él no la besara.

- Sí, hiciste que me cayera al suelo.

- ¡Oye, eso fue exclusivamente por tu culpa!

- Sí, sí… Seguro.

Ed se dio la vuelta para abandonar la habitación, pero un golpe un poco más arriba de su nuca lo detuvo. Miró hacia el suelo y vio un almohadón.

Se giró y vio a Winry con una sonrisa burlona.

- Y eso porque no tengo una llave, que sino…

- Oh, es tu fin Winry Rockbell…

Y así comenzó una guerra de almohadas. Aunque Ed trataba de no golpearla muy fuerte luego comenzó a querer olvidarse de que esa persona era una chica y el amor de su vida, ya que la rubia no tenía ningún tipo de compasión con él.

Aquel juego duró cerca de dos horas. Estaban exhaustos y no habían parado de reír.

Después de unos minutos de decirse palabras sin sentido, se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer otra cosa y así terminar el día. Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que sacaron las sábanas de todas las habitaciones y, junto con otros elementos, armaron una especie de tienda en el salón.

La luz de una linterna iluminaba el pequeño espacio y los rubios se miraban, con una media sonrisa.

- No sé si te diste cuenta, Win, pero hoy… Al final sí nos comportamos como cuando éramos niños – dijo Ed.

- Bueno… A veces es bueno recordar esos momentos.

- La pasamos muy bien, ¿no?

- Sí… Tú y Al tenían cada ocurrencia…

- No me refería a cuando éramos niños… me refería a hoy.

- Ah, bueno… - Winry se sonrojó.

- ¿Sabes cuál sería el final perfecto del día?

Ella lo miró, con la expresión de duda claramente relejada en el rostro.

- Este – dijo Ed, y cerró la distancia que había entre sus labios.

Mientras se besaban (algo que los dos habían esperado y ansiado) Ed sonreía mentalmente. Tenía a su Winry allí, en esa carpa, sólo para el. Dormirían juntos, abrazados y se despertarían con una sonrisa.

Toda había salido como él lo había planeado.

* * *

Bueno amigos, aquí está. La verdad no me terminó de convencer mucho, pero bueno... por lo menos en este capítulo el ambiente se amenizó un poco, ¿no creem? Al final no escribí lemon... No sé, no me pareció necesario que sucediera ^^.

Espero que dejen R-E-V-E-W-S!!!!! Por favor, se los ruego, aunque se un simple "me gustó" o un "no me gustó"... Lo que sea, pero díganme su opinión, si?? Si me dicen lo que no les pareció bueno, MEJOR!! Así es como uno crece.

Bueno, saludos y... hasta el capítulo 12!!! En él Roy los dejará salir de la casa y... ajustarán cuentas con el novio de Winry!!! .

Besos,

hikaru!


	12. Diálogo

Konnichi-wa MINNA!!!!!!!!!! Aquí les dejo el último capítulo de "sin escapatoria"!!!!

Espero que sea de su agrado!!! Bueno, dejo los comentario para el final, ahora pasen al chapter ^^

ATENCIÓN: LEMON!!!!

**

* * *

**

**12. Diálogo**

Edward despertó muy a gusto, algo que desde hacía bastante tiempo no sucedía.

Miró a su alrededor y comprendió la causa de aquella agradable sensación. Winry dormía plácidamente a su lado, con el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada.

Las sábanas que hacían de techo para aquella improvisada carpa colaban los rayos del Sol, dando una luz tenue y clara al interior.

El rubio decidió quedarse allí, sin moverse. Le encantaba ver a la chica, y ahora que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, no quería despertarla.

Sus labios aún recordaban todos los besos que se habían dado la noche anterior y, aunque no pasó nada más allá de eso, él era feliz, puesto que ambos se amaban, y el sólo hecho de saberlo lo hacía sentirse demasiado bien.

Después de unos minutos no pudo contenerse y acarició una de las mejillas de la chica al tiempo que apartaba un mechón de pelo de su cara. Este contacto hizo que despertara y parpadeara varias veces para poder enfocar. Era más que notorio que había estado profundamente dormida.

- Vaya, ¿qué hora es? – preguntó, con una voz de sueño terrible.

- No lo sé… pero eso es lo que menos me importa ahora – dijo él, mirándola a los ojos con un cariño infinito. Winry le sonrió.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Como nunca – le contestó con una sonrisa y se acercó hasta ella, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios - ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres te preparo el desayuno…

- No… quiero quedarme aquí, contigo – y se abrazó al torso de Ed, produciendo una sonrisa en el rostro de éste.

- Creo que no tengo quejas con respecto a eso.

Y así pasaron lo que debió de ser alrededor de una hora, abrazados, rodeados por aquella clara y suave luz, respirando el perfume del otro.

- Win… - dijo de pronto Ed, con tono serio - ¿Me quieres?

Ella se apartó un poco para verlo a la cara.

- Es que… - el rubio tomó aire y, en un rapto de valentía, dijo: - Es que yo te amo, ¿entiendes? Y cada vez que te beso o te abrazo… o te miro, no puedo evitar pensar que tú probablemente estés enamorada de ese otro tipo y…

Antes de poder pensar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sentía, ella habló:

- Ed, yo te amo.

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría. No porque le desagradaran… Sino todo lo contrario. El escuchar esas pequeñas cuatro palabras salir de los labios de la chica fue la experiencia más fuerte que había tenido en la vida. El oír eso lo había sacudido por completo en su interior, acomodándolo todo en cierto sentido.

- ¿Es… es eso verdad?

- Sí… te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, a decir verdad.

- ¿Có…?

- Escucha, no me pidas explicaciones de por qué hice lo que hice. No lo hagas, por favor. Sucede que… ni siquiera yo tengo las respuestas. Todos estos años estuve viéndome con chicos, teniendo citas, diferentes novios… Pero al final del día nunca podía siquiera evitar pensar "vaya, Ed no era así en esto… se parece a Ed en aquello"…

- Win…

- Fuera a donde fuera… Me perseguías Ed. No podía sacarte de mi mente. Nunca pude y nunca podré.

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos, guardando silencio durante unos segundos.

- Winry, es increíble la forma en la que estoy enamorado de ti.

Y ya ninguno de los dos se resistió.

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, como nunca.

Las manos de Ed pronto encontraron su camino hacia las piernas de la chica y las de ella se enterraron en su dorado cabello. Ed comenzó a besar su cuello mientras la acariciaba frenéticamente y Winry hacía cualquier cosa menos detenerlo.

En su descenso pronto llegó al borde de la camiseta que tenía puesta (ya que se habían sacado la ropa graciosa de Riza y Roy y la habían cambiado por unos pijamas) y comenzó a desabrochar los botones que resguardaban aquella tersa y suave piel.

Winry, mientras tanto, tiró de la camiseta de Ed, quitándosela, y revelando aquel bien trabajado torso. En su piel se podían ver todas las cicatrices de las batallas en las que se había metido, sin contar el imponente brazo de automail.

Entre besos y suspiros se fueron deshaciendo de todas y cada una de las prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos hasta quedar totalmente desnudos.

Luego, tras un silencioso acuerdo entre los dos, Ed entró en ella, arrancando gemidos de parte de los dos. Aquella era la segunda vez que hacía suya a la rubia, y para Ed aquello era una sensación incomparable.

Entre besos y caricias se susurraban palabras de amor, y repetían el nombre del otro como si temieran perderse mutuamente.

Llegaron juntos al clímax y, después de unos instantes, Ed se dejó caer, aunque suavemente, sobre la chica, enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Ella acarició la cabeza del chico y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Te amo, Win… - susurró.

- Y yo a ti, Ed.

* * *

Apenas eran las diez de la mañana.

Al parecer Ed había despertado mucho más pronto de lo normal y ahora, después de lo sucedido anteriormente, estaban desayunando tranquilamente. Winry llevaba puesta una camisa que le quedaba bastante grande, ya que era de Roy, y estaba terminando de preparar unas cosas en la sartén. Ed sólo estaba sentado a la mesa, observándola, después de haber insistido en ayudarla, cosa a la cual ella se había negado.

- Muy bien… aquí tienes – dijo, pasándole un plato y llenando dos vasos con jugo – Listo – dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, sentándose frente a él.

- Se ve genial… - dijo Ed, comenzando a comer.

- Oye, ¿cuándo crees que venga Roy? – preguntó ella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Pues la verdad no me importa demasiado – le sonrió - ¿Por qué?

- Pues… si miras al salón… eso es un desastre. Sin mencionar que dejamos toda su ropa tirada.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Ed dijo:

- Pues tengo dos opiniones. Una es que deberíamos ordenar todo por una cuestión de respeto y de dejarlos con la espina de lo que estuvimos haciendo, y la otra es dejar todo así para que él se mate arreglando todo… Sería un precio justo por encerrarnos aquí. Y, sinceramente, me inclino más por la segunda opción.

- ¡Edward! – dijo Winry, con una sonrisa divertida.

- Bueno, es la verdad… Aunque quizás nada hubiera sucedido si no lo hubiera hecho – ese comentario los hizo sonreír a los dos.

Después de deliberar sobre el tema llegaron a una conclusión. Tramaron un plan no muy difícil de realizar y, al terminar los arreglos, se sonrieron cómplicemente el uno al otro.

Ya alrededor del mediodía ambos estaban en el sofá. Ed leía un libro que tenía Roy allí sobre Alquimia y Winry, que estaba recostada con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Ed, una revista, ya que no había encontrado un libro que le interesara o entendiera (y es que ni Riza ni Roy eran mecánicos).

De vez en cuando se hacían comentarios sobre lo que estaban leyendo, pero Ed no pudo enterarse de la quinta ley incendiaria ni Winry de cómo proteger tu cabello del aceite para máquinas porque un ruido afuera les llamó la atención.

Sigilosamente se acercaron hasta una de las ventanas y asomaron la cabeza.

Vieron que afuera había un automóvil y varias personas se bajaban de él. Y el ver a esas personas los sorprendió mucho.

El primero en bajar fue Roy, seguido por Riza. Detrás de ellos venía Alphonse y por último la abuela Pinako. Pero entre estas dos últimas personas estaba alguien a quien ninguno de los dos podría haber esperado ver: el novio de Winry.

- ¿Qué rayos hace Joseph aquí? – exclamó la chica, casi con enojo.

- Ah, ¿se llama Joseph? – preguntó Ed con sarcasmo, arrancándole una risita a la rubia.

Luego sintieron que introducían una llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal y luego una voz muy conocida llegó hasta ellos.

- ¡¿Están vestidos?!

- ¿Por qué no te prendes fuego? – dijo Ed, aventándole un almohadón que le dio de lleno al pelinegro en la cara.

- Ya, ya… Tranquilo – dijo riendo – Creo que, a pesar de que fue menos tiempo que la vez anterior, ya están listos para ser libres de nuevo.

Tanto Winry como Ed levantaron una ceja, mientras que Roy se reía.

- ¿Qué tal se la pasaron?

- Bueno, ¿por qué no miras alrededor y lo deduces tú mismo?

La casa estaba totalmente impecable, más de cómo lo estaba antes de que ellos llegaran. Habían acomodado lo de las cajas y lustrado todo.

- Aquí hay gato encerrado – dijo Roy – No les creo que lo único que hayan hecho haya sido limpiar.

- Bueno, de todas formas a ti no te interesa qué hagamos o qué no – respondió Ed, desafiante, obligando al pelinegro a ir al grano.

- Está bien… Quizás ya vieron que trajimos a cierta persona – de repente Mustang se puso serio.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo Winry, con el semblante sombrío.

- Pues simplemente para aclarar un par de cosas.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la calle y entraron el resto de personas que habían ido con Roy. Al corrió al lado de su hermano a saludarlo, al igual que a Winry, y Pinako sólo les hizo una seña con la mano desde la puerta.

Pero el personaje sobre el cual estaba la mayor atención por parte de ese grupo de personas se hallaba en el centro de la sala, mirando a todos con expresión fría y pedante.

Era un muchacho de unos veinte años, quizás un poco más. Su cabello era marrón y sus ojos celestes. Era bastante guapo y alto, de cuerpo atlético y al parecer bastante altanero.

- Creo que eres la última persona que debería quedarse callada en estas circunstancias – dijo Ed con enojo al chico.

- Y creo que no tengo por qué aguantar el sonido de tu voz, pero sin embargo lo hice un par de veces…

- Escucha, si te traje aquí fue para que todos dieran las correspondientes explicaciones, ¿entiendes? Y tú eres el que debe comenzar – le dijo Roy a Joseph, con bastante rudeza.

- Pues mira, la verdad… - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, pero Winry lo cortó.

- Bien, si él no quiere hacerlo, entonces lo haré yo.

- Pero Winry… - dijo Ed.

- No te preocupes, es lo mismo… De todas formas, yo me conozco la historia completa.

La chica fue hasta el sillón más cercano y se recargó sobre el respaldo.

- Bueno, supongo que ustedes – dijo, señalando a Roy, Riza, Al y Pinako – Ya conocen esta parte, pero… Mira Ed, Joseph trabaja para los militares. Él es el encargado principal del planeamiento y estrategias de los equipos de búsqueda e investigación del ejército.

- Yo… - balbuceó Ed, pero la rubia siguió hablando.

- Exacto. Tú formas parte del segundo escuadrón de la división que él controla.

- ¡Pero si fuera mi superior debería conocerlo!

- Bueno, yo no me enteré de esto hasta el día en que regresé después de haber estado en tu casa. Por favor, Ed, créeme cuando te digo que lo único que quería era que todo saliera como lo habíamos planeado, pero… Pero entonces… Joseph me reveló todo esto. Él lo sabe todo sobre ti y si quiere puede enviarte a… a donde sea, durante el tiempo que sea…

El castaño soltó una risita burlona, pero, antes de Ed pudiera romperle la mandíbula de un puñetazo, Roy lo silenció con un rápido movimiento.

- Si no quisiste hablar cuando te dimos la oportunidad, ahora ni siquiera emitas un ruidito, ¿entendiste? Sigue, Winry.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Verás, Ed. Cuando yo me enteré de todo esto, supe que algo iba a pasar. Sabía que Joseph tramaba algo. Fue cuando me dijo que, si yo volvía a verme contigo, te enviaría muy lejos de Amestris y… Y que… Y que daría órdenes a un par de soldados que son amigos suyos para que te mataran de forma que todo pareciese un trágico accidente.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos.

- Pero también me dijo que… - volvió a hablar la rubia – Que si yo no hacía nada por verte o hablarte, me dejaría cruzar un par de palabras ocasionalmente contigo. Y que si yo hacía algo, como tratar de escapar, él lo sabría, porque me tenía totalmente vigilada.

Ed miró con toda la furia que tenía acumulada más la que se acaba de crear en su interior al saber de esto al chico, quien yacía en el suelo, con una mirada de maníaco.

- Entonces… - dijo Winry, con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos – Entonces aquella vez que llamaste me comporte así porque tenía miedo que te sucediera algo. No quería y no quiero que te maten. Y en ese momento pensé que sería mil veces mejor el poder verte de vez en cuando antes que… que… que te apartaran de mí para siempre.

La chica no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Ed se acercó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos abrazándola, a lo cual Winry lo correspondió, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

- Eres el ser más despreciable que conozco – le dijo Ed a Joseph entre dientes.

- ¿Ah, sí? – dijo él, desafiante, levantándose - ¿Eso crees? Pues bien, dime Elric, ¿qué habrías hecho tú? ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado al saber que la persona a la que más amas se quiere ir de tu lado para esta con alguien más? ¿Qué habrías hecho al saber que estuvo varios días encerrada con otro en un apartamento a solas?

- ¡No trates de escudarte con eso! – gritó Ed - ¡Si la amas tanto como dices nunca la habrías hecho sufrir así! ¡Si sabías que ella estaba mejor con otra persona entonces la hubieras dejado ir!

- ¡Claro, eso lo dices tú porque ella quiere irse contigo, pero… ¿y si fuera al revés?! ¡¿Qué harías si ella te dice que prefiere irse conmigo?!

- ¡Pues lo mismo que hice cuando eso sucedió!

Joseph se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Acaso crees que no me cayó mal el que ella me hablara como lo hizo? Cosa que, por cierto, fue gracias a ti. Y cuando fueron juntos a la boda de Roy y Riza, ¿crees que fue el mejor momento de mi vida? ¡Podría haber sido uno de los mejores, pero no fue así gracias que tú y tu mente podrida me arruinaron la fiesta más importante en la vida de mis mejores amigos!

Joseph seguía en silencio, hasta que de repente dijo:

- ¿Cu… Cuándo hablaste con Winry?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Ed.

- ¿Qué?

- Ed llamó un par de veces – dijo Winry, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Justo después de que llegué y un día en el que tú no estabas en casa.

El chico pareció rebobinar.

- Oh, ¿entonces Liz no está internada en el hospital a causa de una operación de emergencia?

- No – dijo ella, recelosa.

- No puedo creer esto… - y se dejó caer en el sofá.

- Winry… - murmuró Ed, y la chica lo miró – Me ofendes.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella, sin entender, algo alarmada.

- Sí… ¿de veras crees que una escoria así podría haberme matado? – y señaló al castaño, arrancando la risa de todos, incluida Pinako.

- Me las vas a pagar, Elric… - dijo entre dientes el susodicho y se puso de pie, enfrentándose a los dos rubios - Muy bien, Winry, decide. Él o yo. Tienes tres segundos.

Todos abrieron los ojos y Winry, con una sonrisita burlona, dijo:

- Ed.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el castaño.

- Lo que oíste. Me quedo con Edward.

- Me las vas a pagar – le dijo Joseph a Ed, mientras éste pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica – Todos ustedes – señaló al resto – Me las van a pagar. Un día voy a volver… van a saber de mí. Me las voy a cobrar… ¡Se los juro! Y tú… - señaló a Ed amenazadoramente – Serás el primero en sufrir las consecuencias de todo esto.

- Bueno, me muero de ganas por saber qué se te va a ocurrir – se le burló Ed.

Joseph, soltando una última mirada de odio se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la casa, cerrando de un portazo.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que alguien dijo algo.

- Creo que se acaban de solucionar bastantes cosas – opinó Riza, abrazando a Roy.

- ¡Me alegro que por fin estén juntos! – exclamó Al, abrazando a Winry y Ed, quienes se miraron dulcemente.

- Jóvenes… siempre causan problemas – dijo Pinako, abriendo la puerta para irse.

- Oye vieja, ¿y tú por qué viniste? – le preguntó Ed.

- Es mi nieta, ¿no? Y aprovecho para advertirte que, si llega a hacerle algún tipo de mal, puedes olvidarte de tu vida…

Ed tragó saliva mientras Winry soltaba una risita nerviosa y los demás reían.

- Pero Ed… - dijo la chica unos momentos después, aprovechando que Al se había acercado a charlar con Riza y Roy - ¿Qué sucederá si a Joseph se le ocurre algo? ¿Qué tal si se las arregla para hacernos mal una vez más? Sobretodo a ti, que trabajas en…

- Winry – la cortó Ed, tomándola de la mano – No pienses en eso. Sólo ten en mente una cosa: Cualquier cosa que suceda, la afrontaremos juntos.

Y ambos se sonrieron, para después reunirse con el resto del grupo y a terminar aquel día de la mejor manera posible: estando juntos.

* * *

Ya era de noche y Roy y Riza estaban a punto de irse a dormir. Su dormitorio también estaba muy arreglado y no había señas de que los rubios hubieran visto algo "fuera de lugar". Aunque a Riza todo aquello se le hacía muy sospechoso.

- Oye, Roy… ¿crees que Ed y Winry hayan encontrado la ropa que nos pusimos para la fiesta de Halloween pasada?

- Pues no creo… Al parecer esos dos no hicieron muchas cosas alrededor de la casa – vino la voz de su esposo desde el pasillo – Pero aún así no encuentro… Ah, creo que podría estar aquí.

Lo siguiente que oyó Riza fue un grito de Roy ahogado por un estruendo enorme. Se acercó a ver y vio a su marido atrapado bajo un montón de cosas que habían estado guardadas en un clóset: sábanas, escobas, almohadas, almohadones, pijamas, la ropa de Halloween y… un largo etcétera.

- ¡EDWARD ELRIC, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! – gritó Roy mientras Riza reía a las carcajadas, igual que un par de rubios que, a pesar de que se encontraban a varios kilómetros de distancia, sabían, gracias a un extraño presentimiento, que su plan había salido a la perfección.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó.

Si les queda alguna duda con lo de Liz y el hospital, hagan una rápida consulta al capi 6 XDDDD

MUCHAS MUCHAS gracias a todos por leer!!!!

La verdad es que podría hacer una continuación, ¿no? :P Pero bueno, quería subir esto antes de irme de vacaciones, para no dejarlos esperando.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

Y si llego a hacer una secuela, pues les voy a avisar a todos aquellos que me dejen un review ^^

POR FAVOR!!! Ya que es el último capítulo... después de 48 páginas de esfuerzo... creo que me merezco auqnue sea un pequeño comentario, no??? DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!

Bueno, mis queridos lectores... gracias por todo!! Espero que les haya gustado!!!

Matta ne!!!

hikaru!


End file.
